Digital Resonance 2 : Chrono Advance
by shinkuso77
Summary: The second instalment of the digital resonance series. Takes off after davis sacrificed himself. A new war is starting and the legendary warrior are in the middle of it. When three quadrants collide a new war starts. And we call it the chrono wars. A fight to turn destiny is at hand but is it worth the cost? 02x03x04 crossover. Read and review! Possible weekly update
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the second installment I hope you enjoy. There will be some new and old faces and I forgot to tell all of you that this will be a 02x03 and 04 so watch out for some characters that may come in and out.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: New Transfers.<p>Odaiba High School.<p>

"What a new day to start!" A boy with bright red goggles shouted.

"Takuya!" A boy with blue jump suit shouted.

"JP!" Takuya smiled.

"So you're still going to school?" JP asked.

"Of course I am duh.." Takuya shouted.

"So how was last night?" A blonde girl with pink shirt said.

"Hey, Zoe.." Takuya smiled.

"Still wearing the same outfit?" She giggled.

"Well where is tommy?" He asked.

"Oh he is already at school." JP shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Takuya shouted.

"Kouichi and Koji are already at school too." Zoe smiled and she saw their text messages

"We better go.." Takuya smiled unknowing to his friends that he knows everything about odaiba.

Later that day.

"Kids today we have 3 new students." said.

"First off it's from france and would you introduce yourself.." The boy step in and smiled at all the classmates.

"My name is Nick Chronos and I'm from france I hope we can get along.." Nick smiled with his france accent. He wears his white jacket and long white hair.

"Next one is.."

"My name is Koji Minamoto. You can call me Koji and I'm from shibuya. Pleasure to meet all of you.." The blue bandanna boy smiled since they didn't have the uniform yet so he is still adjusting.

"And the next is.." wanted to say something but the aura of this boy was different.

"Konnichiwa Minna! Bokuwa Name wa Kanbara Takuya desu! Minna yoroushiku onegaishimasu.." He bowed and made the others amused. The others bowed but not like he did.

"Good job.." A girl with black loli dress smiled.

"Haha the same as always.." Takuya thought and chuckled as he always like to pleasure people..

"Okay enough of the introduction.." smiled and appointed them a seat but takuya wanted to seat over beside the loli girl.

"Hmm I think that can be arrange.." She smiled.

"Okay class the first lesson is about to begin.." They all open their books while the homeroom teacher leaves.

"Hey.." Takuya smiled at the loli girl.

"Okay do we know each other?" She asked.

"Your name is Lucy. You like polite things. I heard from takato that you move here 2 weeks ago and your partner is astamon." He smiled at her making her awe.

"Just who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm an old friend.." Takuya smiled making lucy's tears drop she knew who he meant.

Lunch Time.

"What do you wanna eat?" Takuya asked.

"Nothing.." She sigh.

"Hmm how about some melon bread?" Takuya smiled and offer her some.

"Melon bread?" Lucy was confused she never eaten something like that before.

"Just try it.." Takuya smiled and lend her some as she tasted it. It does feels nice.

"Delicious.." She laugh at takuya.

"Told ya.." Takuya smiled.

"You always knew what he wants huh?" A familliar voice said and appeared behind him with guns and wars a mask.

(Takuya's Voice) That's astamon he is the ultimate form of rage and he didn't like to get his hands dirty his signature attacks are Marvel Kick and Hell Fire.

"What do you want now?" Takuya asked.

"Remember what lady opanimon told you." Astamon informed.

"I know. I must not tell my friends about it even her.." Takuya looked at lucy who was seriously eating her lunch.

"I better go. Before lucemon is mad." Astamon said and leaves.

"Sincere thanks to beelze.." Takuya smiled.

"Okay.." Astamon disappeared.

Moments later.

"Hey lucy I better go." Takuya smiled and walked a little slower.

"Wanna see your friends?" Lucy asked.

"Hey lucy.." The white hair boy smiled.

"Hey nick.." Lucy smiled.

"Nick.." Takuya thought about it as he walks and saw them talking.

As takuya was walking he saw his friends seeing him weirdly.

"Is everything okay takuya?" Zoe asked.

"I'm fine." Takuya smiled.

"And you just dash in and talk to one of them like you know them." Zoe said as they was walking.

"But isn't it weird.." Kouichi said and joins in with them.

"Hey there takuya.." He smiled.

"Kouichi.." Takuya said.

"And how is class?" Koji asked.

"Fine.. But with the ishida's was one of the worst.." Kouichi said and made them giggled just as they wanted to have some fun the bell rings.

"You have to clean up.." Koji chuckled.

"Yeah and their place was a mess." Kouichi chuckled.

"Well mine was great!" JP shouted as he was walking towards them.

"And you've got the tachikawa's!" Zoe shouted.

"Don't blame me I've got foods but still arranging the flowershop wasn't my thing.." JP sigh.

"Really?!" They all asked.

"Iori.." Tommy smiled and walk with the younger boy.

He always wears that outfit in 02 around and tommy was having fun with it.

"You like kendo?" Iori asked.

"Yeah.. Can I learn? I always watch it on tv." Tommy chuckled.

"Sure thing!" Iori smiled.

"Hey tommy." Takuya smiled and they go to the two.

"Hey guys this is.." Tommy wanted to introduce himself but takuya already knows him.

"Iori Cody right?" Takuya asked.

"Wait how did you know?" Iori asked.

"I watched the news congrats on winning that kendo match." He shakes hands with iori and left.

"Takuya is acting weird.." Koji sigh and went after him.

"Koji where are you going?" Zoe asked.

"To class." Koji shouted and left.

"I want to know why you act like that.." He thought.

"What is wrong with those two?" JP asked.

"Don't know.." Tommy said and was confused.

At the computer Lab.

"Hey iori any recent activities lately?" TK asked.

"Well we have this new senpai but this one was the one that made me wonder." Iori sigh.

"Do you know his name?" TK asked.

"No not exactly." Iori said.

"What does he look like.." The girl with a pocket camera on her neck said.

"Um he has brunette hair and he wears glassy black goggles and kinda have a red jacket on it.". Iori explained.

"Well whatever it is we better keep it to ourselves." Yolei said.

"Agreed." TK and the others nodded.

"What should we do kari?" Yolei asked.

"Hmm I don't know.." The girl with pocket camera on her neck said as if she already knew.

Then there were distress calls from tai and the others and it was real emergency.

"Guys.. It's.. An.. Emergency.. 3 Mega's.. Need help.." Tai's voice was static and it just dies out.

"Tai nii!" Kari shouted but even though they wanted too the portal to the digital world didn't open up.

"Why didn't it open?" Yolei asked.

Meanwhile..

"Kids.." A faint voice from takuya's cell phone it's like the first time all over again.

"Opanimon.." He said while looking at his cell phone luckily it's their first day so it's time for school to end as the bell rings he told koji and he too heard the same thing.

"Koji round up the others and meet at the library." Takuya smiled.

"I got it. Just go first.." Koji ordered him to go and he was smiling then nick looked at them and was seeing something wrong but he didn't notice it.

Library.

"Takuya what is it?" Zoe asked as if she was confused.

"Opanimon-sama called us back." Koji said instead of takuya and he too explain to the others.

"Then what are we waiting for!" JP shouted.

The librarian ordered JP to keep his mouth shut and tommy laughed.

"That is for taking my lunch last week." He chuckled.

"But how do we get there?" Takuya asked to himself and his phone and the others beep and now its more clearer.

"Find the humans.. He who control peace and sloth.." The voice of opanimon was still faint but more clearer as if on cue one ultimate and one rookie digimon appears.

"You guys needs help doru?" A dorumon speaks to them.

"We must be fast.." The guy with a mask said.

"Yo astamon." Takuya shouted.

"Eh!" They all shouted.

"How did you know this thing?" Zoe asked.

"There is no time doru~" Dorumon shouted and they are off into a book case and astamon rings one of the books and opens up a secret passage.

"We must hurry." Takuya was feeling heating up all over his body and runs first.

"Just like always doru~" Dorumon sigh.

"Aways?" They all asked to dorumon.

"We must get there fast.." Astamon said as they head to the secret passage.

Unknown Place.

"Welcome." A boy with white hair smiled and takuya smiled and bowed.

"Oh you've come.." A girl with black loli dress smiled.

"Lucy,Nick.." Takuya smiled.

"Welcome Motomiya Davis-kun." Nick smiled but he cough a bit as if his friends are right behind him.

"I mean Kanbara-kun.." Lucy said.

"Much better.." Takuya smiled.

"Why can't we go back to the digital world like we used too?" Koichi asked.

"Cause it's unstable in there and no digivice can withstand it except one.." Nick looked over at takuya and his digivice.

"What is so special about it?" JP asked as if he check it already.

"Voice recognition Alpha." Nick shouted and the digivice changed into a red chrono digivice(It's a mixture of IC,D-Power and from frontier with a little touch from hunters)

"Chrono?" They all wondered.

"How long did you had this?" Koji asked.

"Since that winter.." Takuya sigh.

*flashback*

Takuya was walking on a christmas night he saw another shooting star right after shinya told him that they will go to that store he wants.

"I wish I can save someone's life.." Takuya said and hoped and deep within his heart someone reach him and as if by miracle a red bright digivice was at his hands.

*end of flashback*

"Just like mine.." Nick said and holding out his it has a C at the back with white color.

"I thought you go back to that room." Takuya sigh.

"Not at all Opanimon rest my duty. So dorumon can stay with me. Now only fanglongmon must stay." Nick sigh.

"On top of that all of you have the same abilities as he did and maybe materialize your own partner digimon." Lucy said and hack into some of the chronos digivice functions.

"Mine works the other way around." Nick smiled.

"Well I know how this works.." Takuya smiled.

"Materialize Veemon!" He shouted and a blue lizard appeared right behind of him.

(Takuya's Voice) That's my old partner veemon and he is my best buddy his signature attacks is V-Head Butt.

"How does it feel?" Takuya asked.

"Cramp and a little bit hungry." Veemon smiled.

"Cool." Tommy said.

"We'll explain any bits of information later. But right now we must save your friends." Nick said and snap his hands revealing a hidden dock and it's a teleporter.

Takuya step in with a blank eye and nick wanted to stop him but he can't.

"Don't takuya." Lucy shouted.

"Chrono Access!" He shouted and as if on cue they disappeared by the bind of a bright red light.

"Teleport Now!"

Digital World.

"We're here." Takuya smiled and saw that metal greymon was fighting a digimon with like a leopard features.

"Hey it's duftmon." Lucy said.

(Lucy's Voice) Duftmon the mega exalted royal knight and the strategist and it's dangerous to fight him alone his signature attacks are Extinction Wave and Black Aura Blast.

"Wow you're weaker than I thought." Duftmon said as he was fighting were garurumon and metal greymon all on his own.

"Tch." Tai sighed.

"Giga Blaster!" Metal greymon shouted but then it misses again.

"Black Aura Blast!" "Baldy Kick!"  
>The two attacks clash and takuya saw that they aren't evenly matched and something is totally wrong.<p>

"We have to finish this duftmon." A centaur like feature with 6 legs said and asked him.

(Duftmon Voice) That's my partner Sleipmon she is a little cold headed than I am her signature attacks are. Bifröst and Odin's Breath.

"Would you finish it already.." She shouted.

"Yeah. Yeah." Duftmon sigh and wanted to attack.

"Extinction Wave!"  
>The attack wanted to hit them but it was protected by a black flame barrier.<p>

{Cue Song : Fire- Digimon Frontier}

"Don't hit them.." Takuya and the others shouted.

"Where are the others?" Koji asked.

"They are fighting one more royal knight.." Tai stated.

"Gotcha. Koichi, Tommy come with me.." Koji said and they run off.

"Zoe stay close to me.." Takuya said.

"Got it takuya.." Zoe smiled and held her digivice.

"Spirit evolution!" They all shouted and D-Tector!

"Agnimon!"  
>"Fairymon!"<br>"Blitzmon!"

"Pyro Darts!"  
>"Brezza Petalo!"<br>"Mjolnir Thunder!"  
>The three attacks hits the duo royal knights.<p>

"Who are you?" They all asked.

"We are the legendary warriors!" Agnimon shouted.

"Pyro Tornado!"  
>"Breeze Wind!"<br>"Mjolnir Thunder!"  
>The three attacks was successfully guarded by duftmon.<p>

"Extinction Wave!" The attacks made agnimon and the others crawl back..

"Now Slide guys!" Agnimon shouted.

"Slide evolution!"

"Burning Greymon!"  
>"Zephyrmon!"<br>"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Odin's Breath!" The attacks made them all freeze but weregarurumon manage to free them..

"Wind Of Pain!" She shouted and attacks but were always miss.

"Field Destroyer!" Metal Kabuterimon tried to distract them.

"Corona Blaster!" He shouted and begin to rampage on attacks.

"We should get to safety.." Veemon shouted from a far he can evolve himself into a champion all alone.

"That's veedramon!" Burning greymon shouted.

"Guys we must go back the portal is closing.." Veedramon warned.

"Let's go.." Burning greymon shouted and they dash off to safety.

"Should we go after them?" Sleipmon asked.

"No it's better this way." Duftmon chuckled and look as they left off.

Meanwhile..

"Spirit evolution!" Koji and tommy shouted.

"Wolfmon!"  
>"Kumamon!"<br>The two shouted and attacked helping mimi,sora and izzy on the way.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked as lilymon was attacking.

"We are the legendary warriors." The two shouted and attacks.

"Watch out that's loadKnightmon.." Izzy shouted looking at the

(Izzy's Voice) LoadKnightmon a mega that always do things beautifully his signature attacks are Scarlet Tempest and Laser Lattice.

"Scarlet Tempest!"  
>"Shadow Wing!"<br>Garudamon was holding on load knightmon but she don't know for how long.

"Snow Bomber!"  
>"Licht Sieger!"<br>The two attacks manage to weaken loadknightmon from behind.

"Why you-!" Loadknightmon shouted but seeing their faces.

"Oh I get it.." He chuckled.

"Scarlet Tempest!" He attacked wolfmon and kumamon.

"Let's do it tommy." Wolfmon telepathy to him.

"Ah!" Tommy said to koji.

"Slide evolution!"

"Kendo Garurumon!"  
>"Blizarramon!"<p>

"Lupine Laser!"  
>"Wind Axe Barrage!"<br>The two attacks making loadknightmon dizzy.

"Now!" Kendo Garurumon grabs the others and they all leave knowing that last explosion was the way Burning Greymon gone out.

"We must hurry." Blizzaramon shouted.

"I know.." Kendo garurumon said and head to the designated place.

Back at the gate.

"That was close.." Burning Greymon sigh and turns back into takuya while veedramon turns back into veemon.

"Just what are you and what is she doing here?" Tai shouted seeing lucy there with astamon.

"I think it's time we tell them the truth.." Lucy sigh.

"Our true mission.." Takuya stated.

"Gather everyone.." Nick shouted and kendo garurumon and Blizarramon was the last ones to arrive with the last batch.

"That was refreshing.." Koji smiled.

"And koichi do you like your new position?" Nick asked as koichi was looking through the monitor.

"Of course.." Koichi smiled wickedly.

"I thought he get through with us.." Zoe shouted at him.

"He didn't I notice.." JP sigh.

"You didn't tell us?" Tommy shouted.

"Nope. Since you guys like fighting so much." He sigh.

"But what I want to know is why now?" Tai asked.

"Cause Tai Kamiya this isn't the digital world you know anymore.." Takuya said as his costume change into a red general features with black wings stripes on his back.

"Takuya.." Nick sigh.

"The real war is about to begin and we must protect her at all cost.." Takuya said.

"Actually you all will be shock to know who he is.." Lucy winked at tai.

"Is he.." Tai said and his heart throbbed.

"So you can feel it too." Nick whispered to him.

"Okay I'm not going to have a chit chat around here." Takuya said looking at koji.

"Now you're speaking my language.." Koji smiled.

"I learn the old wolf style from you.." He sigh.

"Very funny!" Koji faked his laugh but then sora and mimi was terrified even for matt.

"This isn't normal.." Sora stated.

"It's like as if there were 2 of him." Mimi said.

"And it's making me nervous." Matt said as if he isn't himself anymore but this time it's like the feeling of losing someone.

"Let the game to save the world begin!" Takuya shouted as everyone was trembling as izzy was still fascinated at koichi who is good at computers he is also wondered who is this girl they suppose to protect.

(Takuya's Voice) The first mission is about to begin and rebuilt the hope that is lost it divided us and we're going to win the war.

Next Chapter: Chaos Breaker..

The flame will is within all of us.. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No reviews wow I'm impressed till now a remarkable place for me..  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Chaos Breaker<p>(Takuya's Recap) Last time me and the others rescued tai and my senpai's from the remaining royal knight but why now and that is what we're going to find out..<p>

"Takuya what in the world?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier why we went to odaiba while koji,koichi and JP agreed." Takuya sigh.

"Peace.." Koichi smiled.

"We don't know until after lunch.." JP sigh.

"More ultimately who we must protect here?" Tai shouted.

"We all know is that she is the key in winning this war." Takuya sigh.

"He is right." Nick also sighing.

"But now we knew what we're up against.." Lucy said and a big panel appears.

"This is ours.." She pointed the black dots and has a black flag representing chaos.

"What is that yellow one?" Sora asked.

"That's the demon lords area.." Lucy stated.

"What about that red dots?" Izzy asked.

"That's the tamers united." Takuya explained.

"And the last one with half of the border?" They all asked.

"That's the royal knights.." He sigh.

"Our objectives is too collect as many areas as possible and the first one is here.." They saw a white dot there and it's a bit unstable.

"You want us to face the tamers?" Tai asked.

"But it isn't simple.." Lucy stated.

"That's for you to find out.." Takuya chuckled and get off from the hideout.

"Why you-!" Matt shouted and wanted to attack him but nick guarded him.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him." Nick shouted.

"Thank you nick.." Takuya smiled and left.

"Jerk.." Mimi said.

"So as you know he is like this because of what all of you do.." Lucy said.

"Us?!" Sora asked.

"You guys made the mess after we left." Nick said.

"Nick.." Tai sigh.

"He is right.." Matt sigh in defeat.

"What has happen?" Zoe was asking.

"It was way back then.." Tai said and inform the legendary warriors about what happen.

"So let me get this straight you guys are the cause of this.." Koji said.

"But I think there isn't another way.." Koichi sigh while streaming the network.

"If only we didn't have to sacrifice davis.." Tai said.

Meanwhile.

A boy with yellow goggles was suddenly on top of the school rooftops with his partner.

"What is it takatomon?" A red dinosaur asked him.

"It's okay guilmon and would you stop calling me takatomon." Takato said with a calm voice and a sigh.

"Okay takato.." Guilmon smiled.

"Is everything alright?" An astral image of a spiky haired boy with blue dracomon standing by his side.

"What do you want?" Takato asked.

"You know you're hard to talk with.." He sigh.

"Um do you think so?" He asked.

"Yeah and are you up for another fun?" The boy asked.

"I'm just an observer kirito. I can't fight. I'll fight when I know I'm on what side." He shouted.

"Very well if you didn't have where to go my offer is still on." Kirito winked.

"Kirito-kun it's time for dinner.." The blue dracomon said.

"Oh yeah see you next time." Kirito smiled and take off the transmission.

"He is always like that" Takato sigh.

"Takato-kun what is your next move?" A digimon with a black cloak binding him said and instantly disappeared.

Takato was still unsure which side on he will take cause if he accept the royal knights then he would be like them but if he takes on the tamers it's complicated and there is still two more offers he must consider. First it's the demon lords and secondly it's the digidestined that badly damaged the other district.

"Hey there.." A boy with a cloak smiled.

"Just who are you?" Takato asked.

"I'm no one.." The boy said.

"Just what do you want?" Takato asked.

"Do what you think it's right and I know you will do it when the time is right. But let me tell ya one prophecy. 'When miracle is gone. The will of fire will find it's way and hazard is confused. A new war will begin. Peace and Sloth will fight with him and thus the beginning of the end will begun." The boy chuckled and disappeared.

"What did he mean by the beginning of the end?" Takato asked to himself.

Next Day.

"Class it's time for pop quiz!" The math teacher shouted usually all of the students were scared even nick sweat dropped he was bored with math.

"Takuya give me an answer will ya?" Lucy asked to him.

"No.. Even I didn't study.." He winked and looking at the teacher who were behind them.

"Is there any trouble ?" The teacher said and the test begins.

"Now begin.." The test begun and all of them was having a hard time even koji has his difficulties.

1 hour later.

"Times up!" The teacher shouted and takuya smiled and saw what he done was enough to pass.

Lunch Time.

"How are you with the test?" Koji asked.

"Easy.." Takuya sigh.

"It's algebra! And no one can do it easily!" Nick shouted.

"As I said it's easy." Takuya smiled while sipping a cup of tea he has from his backpack.

"You're crazy!" Lucy had a massive headache from the test as if it's the end of the world.

"I need.. Water!" She shouted.

"Here.." Koji said and throws the water to her.

"That isn't how you treat a girl.." Takuya said and give the water back to lucy.

"Thank you.." Lucy smiled while takuya gets her off from the ground gently.

"That's what I do.." He winked.

"You knew how to make situations huh?" Nick smiled as he goes to him.

"I'm not going to fight." Takuya said as if he knew what's going on.

"You're kidding right?!" They shouted.

"I'm going to meet the one with hazard." Takuya smiled.

"When is it gonna be?" Nick asked.

"Tonight.." He said as easily as he said it like no problem out of it.

"Eh!" They all shouted.

"Not so loud." Takuya warned.

"But takuya if they knew.." Nick said.

"Knew what?" Tai appeared behind all of them.

"Tai-san?" They all asked except takuya who chuckled.

"Just go. Do what you need and keeping it from kari and the others are hard." Tai sigh.

"Thank you tai-san.." Takuya smiled.

"I already have the dismiss charge.." Izzy shouted at them from a far.

"Thank you.." Takuya bowed.

"Well what is the mission?" Tai asked.

"This is the mission.." Takuya gives them the documents.

"This document.. You aren't thinking.." Nick said.

"We haven't done that one!" Lucy said.

"Okay! The mission begins after school and ends at 9 PM tonight." Takuya stated.

"But what will I tell my parents?" Lucy asked knowing that her parents were as angry as a gorilla.

"Hmm just tell nick will be there.." Takuya smiled.

"Me?! Again?!" Nick shouted.

"You're good at making excuses I leave it to you.." Takuya said pat nick's back and whispered something.

"Got it." He smiled.

"We better get to class." Takuya said and the bell rings.

Later that day..

"Why isn't takuya around?" Sora asked.

"He has something to work on.." Koji sigh as he,nick and tai got in.

"Koichi catch!" Tai shouted as he throws the documents.

Koichi opens the documents and get analyzing with izzy helping.

"Our mission today is securing the ice area.." Koichi shouted.

"Ice area?! Then tommy will be with us." Tai said.

"Today's mission will be Tai,Koji,Tommy,JP and Mimi that's all." Nick smiled.

"You're not coming?" Mimi asked.

"We'll reserve as a back up." He smiled.

"That's for the best since matt has a practice today." Sora sigh.

"Mission Start!" Nick shouted.

Meanwhile.

"Yo." A boy with red general suit was closing in to takato.

"Who are you?" Takato asked.

"Let's Talk." He said as he opens his hood.

"You're.." Takato gasped.

Back with the others.

"There is someone assigned for that zone.." Koichi stated and quickly configure the information.

"Who is it?" They all asked.

"It's Black Wargreymon and Chaos Gallantmon." Koichi said.

"Could it be that he is that black wargreymon.." Tai said.

Ice area.

"Why are we here?" A black armor like wargreymon said.

"Oh so you're doing it again huh black?" Another black knight appear.

(Chaos Gallantmon Voice) That's my old pal black wargreymon his signature attacks are Terra Destroyer and Black Tornado.

(Black War Greymon's Voice) That's my partner Chaos Gallantmon and he is kinda a cold attitude one and hate it when it isn't his way his signature attacks are Judecca Prison and Chaos shot.

"Let's get to work." Black wargreymon smiled.

"Got it." Chaos Gallantmon said and the flag of the demon lords appeared.

A flash of black hologram appeared the five demon lords faces.

"So how is it?" A guy named pride shouted.

"Have you found the new groups.." The one with the code named envy said.

"No,not yet.." Black wargreymon stated.

"Well find them.. They are the real danger.." The one named greed warned and they shut the screen off.

"How I hate him.." Chaos Gallantmon sigh.

"Me too but what can we do.. We pledge our alliance to them cause they are the one who resurrected us.." Black Wargreymon said.

"Then we must find them.." He said.

"No they will come to us.." The greymon smiled wickedly and like he knows that he is coming for him.

"It's time for another round." He thought.

Back with the digidestined.

"Are we ready to go?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Mimi said.

"Not quite." Lucy shouted and opens the door.

"Lucy?!" Nick asked and was surprised.

"You're not in your usual attire except for the legendary warriors." She sigh.

"Well she is right." Nick stated and pointed his digivice for changing to dress mode, Tai and mimi's appearance changes.

Tai wears a black V neck Shirt with courage symbol on the back and blue jeans with the crest of courage necklace while Mimi was wearing a purple dress with green jeans and crest of sincerity on her neck.

"Now you're all set." She smiled.

"Where did you put our school uniforms?" They asked.

"Hmm in Lucy's closet." Nick joked.

"You what-!" She wanted to hit nick with a frying pan.

"Just kidding." He winked.

"Oh I thought you're so evil." Lucy puts up her usual grin.

Tai and the others designated step into the portal and said their goodbyes.

"Actually where did you put their clothes?" Lucy whispered.

"In my brothers closet." He chuckled.

"You're searching for your own death." Lucy said.

"That is for him stealing my camera." He puts up a mischievous grin.

At nick's residence.

"Oh what is this a school uniform?" A blonde boy joe's age wearing a red scarf and shirt with blue jeans was seeing his closet enjoying a sugar donut.

"Nick!" He shouted.

"Keep it down!" His mother said.

"Sorry mom!" He shouted.

Back at the base.

"Your data is accurate nick." Koichi smiled.

"Wait is it that accurate?" He looks at the monitor and it is that accurate.

"Hey is that the tamers?" Sora and Zoe was snooping at them.

"Shh." The two said.

"Yeah,yeah." The two rolled their eyes.

"Are boys really that annoying." Lucy asked.

"Yup." Izzy said and was behind them smiling.

"Since when did you are there? They asked.

"Usually it's Joe that's forgotten oh I just get a coffee. Did I miss anything?" Izzy said opening his laptop and sipping his coffee.

"Nope." The three smiled.

Ice Area.

"Woah it's cold in here." Tai said and in breeze.

"Really tai? The great tai scared of colds." Mimi chuckled.

"Wow our senpai's are talkative. Koji chuckled.

"What?!" The two shouted.

"Yeah just like you and takuya." Tommy chuckled.

"Oh I ought!" Koji wanted to shout out loud but JP duck the two of them down into a hiding place.

"What is it?" Koji asked.

"Shh." Tai whispered and saw the guards it was all knightmons.

"We can defeat them all." Mimi said.

"Don't if we fight here our energy won't be enough fighting the two boss." Tai sigh.

"You guys go." Tommy said.

"We'll distract them." JP said.

"But you guys." Koji said wanted to intervere but tai already agreed to it.

"Koji it's fine. In fact none of us are that good." Mimi sigh.

"Then it's settled." Tai said and they begin the plan.

"Hey there ugly knightmons! Come over here!" JP shouted

"You guys are still ugly even before this!" Tommy shouted making the knightmon's angrier and go at them.

"Now.." Tai said as they all dash in towards there well koji felt guilty this time and last time he was the bait.

"Spirit evolution!" The two shouted.

"Blitzmon!"  
>"Kumamon"<br>The two fights in with kumamon's ice attacks and Blitzmon thunder attacks.

At the main room.

"What is this place?" They saw the statue of the goddess with a prophecy.

"A light will guide it's way and Courage will find it's way and thus a new evolution will erupt but the will of fire will be extinguish by the hazard." The prophecy was cut off as half of them was destroyed.

"Wait this prophecy isn't complete." Koji said.

"As if they were destroyed for a reason." Mimi thought and they were brainstorming.

"Found you digidestined." A black knight shouted.

"It seems we meet again kamiya Taichi." Another one was a wargreymon but with black colors.

"Black wargreymon.." He gasped.

"And I'm chaos gallantmon now all of you will be annihilated." The black knight said and shot his spear at them.

"Spirit evolution!"

"Lobomon!" He protected everyone from the attack but little bruise on the sides.

"Tch." Lobomon grinned.

"Licht Sieger!" He shouted and attacked chaos gallantmon but he dodge it quickly and uses his spear again putting him down.

"Useless." Chaos gallantmon sigh.

"I wish I had agumon wait.." Tai thought and his digivice shined.

"Tai!" Agumon shouted.

"Where were you?" Tai asked.

"In your digivice and it's crampy in there." Agumon chuckled.

"Let's do it partner." Tai smiled.

"Okay" He winked.

"Agumon warp digivolve too!"

"Wargreymon!"

"That trick won't work again." Black wargreymon growl and they hit one another but this time black wargreymon was winning.

"Terra Destroyer!"  
>"Terra Force!"<br>The two attacks hits each other but wargreymon was weaker and the terra destroyer hits him to the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Tai asked.

"I'm fine." Wargreymon stands up again.

"Slide evolution!"

"Kendo Garurumon!"

"Lupine Laser!" He shouted but it didn't put up a fight against chaos gallantmon.

"I want to do something." Mimi said and her digivice glowed.

"Mimi.." Palmon smiled.

"Palmon.." Mimi hugged her.

"Ready for another round." Mimi said and pointed her IC.

"Palmon double warp digivolve too!"

"Rosemon!" She shouted and attacked with her whips.

"Tch.." Chaos gallantmon dodge the attacks.

"Seducing Thorns.." Black thorns appeared and stopped chaos gallantmon from attacking kendo garurumon head on.

"Thank you." Kendo garurumon smiled.

"No problem." Rosemon smiled.

Meanwhile.

"Slide evolution!"

"Metal Kabuterimon!"  
>"Blizzarmon!"<p>

"Field Destroyer!"  
>"Avalanche Axe!"<br>The two attacks destroyed the lasts of the knightmon's.

"Let's go." Metal Kabuterimon said.

"ah!" Blizzarmon shouted and they go to tai and the others.

Back with the digidestined

"I need more power.." Tai said looking at his hands with a dark red glow and he was frustrated.

"Something isn't right." Black wargreymon thought and he was ready for it.

"This feelings.." Kendo garurumon said and he was a little bit dizzy.

"Watch out!" Rosemon shouted and saved kendo garurumon on time from chaos gallantmon's judecca prison.

Tai's digivice was acting weird it changes like a chrono digivice but more darker and has a dark courage sign on the back.

"Wargreymon chrono reversed digivolve too!"

"Abyss Greymon!" A black version of victory greymon shouted and roared attacking all of them.

"Your friend has berserk." Chaos gallantmon pointed.

"It's time for me to return the favor." Black wargreymon shouted and attack with his black tornado but it doesn't give a scratch to abyss greymon.

"Destroy him." Tai shouted with his eyes glowed bloody red.

Back at the base.

"There is a big signature of black energy on the ice area." Koichi said looking at his computer.

"It must be tai's awaken." Nick sigh.

"Wait is awaken always like that?" Sora asked.

"Nope everyone is different." Nick stated.

"Except for takuya.." Lucy chuckled.

"Takuya?!" Zoe asked and they wondered.

"I'll tell ya later." Nick chuckled.

"I found a diary book." Izzy said.

"That's mine!" Nick shouted.

"Wow I never knew." Sora laughed and read it with izzy.

"Get me that." Nick shouted and gets his diary book from izzy.

"Oh. But I already got all of it." Izzy smiled.

"Really?" Sora whispered.

"Not really but 3/4 of it." He winked at sora.

"Good tell me later." Sora smiled.

"Okay.." Izzy said.

Back at the digidestined.

"Chaos on.." Tai shouted as a dark sword appeared on his hands.

"Now let the game begin." He began to chuckled evilly as his outfit changed into like takuya but more of a darker version.

(Tai's Voice) Abyss greymon he is the reborn version of victory greymon but darker his signature attacks are Despair Charge and Chaos Breaker.

"Despair Charge!" Abyss Greymon attacks black wargreymon and he is out matched.

"Tai stop!" Mimi shouted.

"Why should I stop? I haven't had this much fun!" Tai shouted and laughed evilly.

"You're not tai.." Mimi gasped.

"Then let's fight him." Black wargreymon stated.

"Black War.." Rosemon said.

"Then I better get serious.." Kendo garurumon smiled and turns back into koji.

"Double Spirit Evolution!"

"BeoWulfmon"

{Cue Song: Fire-Digimon Frontier}

(Koji's Voice) This is my mega form and never play with it I wield the sword trinity and my signature attacks are Cleansing Light and Frozen Hunter.

"Frozen Hunter!" He attacked and forming a large werewolf attacking abyss greymon.

"Chaos Breaker!" Abyss greymon swing his blades at him.

"Cleansing Light!" Beowulfmon began on guarding with lasers and missiles. Some of it made through to abyss greymon but it didn't do a damage at all.

"Despair Charge!" Abyss greymon prepared to attack but suddenly it exploded on it's own and turns abyss greymon back to agumon and taichi was like in a distortion between himself.

"Don't attack them.." He said as his eyes began to get to normal.

"Thank you black wargreymon." Mimi smiled.

"Any time. Oh and one more info the demon lords are also planning to conquer many areas but two escaped from their grasp and this area is already yours." He explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mimi asked.

"For the next time we meet girl. See ya." Black wargreymon retreated and disappeared.

"Ah." Mimi looked weirdly at black wargreymon.

"Tai are you okay?" Koji wanted to go to tai but he can't if he stop this then it would disturb his mind.

"Don't finish them.." Tai shouted and pointed his chrono digivice up and the dark light vanished into thin air as his view was getting clearer.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked as if he didn't do anything.

"We'll explain on the way." Koji smiled.

"Aw man we're too late." JP said as they made it to their place.

"It's your fault for being late." Tommy shouted.

"Me?!" JP asked.

"Stop it you two." Mimi said and twitch their ears.

"Ow!" The two shouted.

"Let's just go back." Tai said as his head was a little dizzy.

Unknown Place.

"The two of you failed me!" Pride shouted.

"Next time we won't pride-sama" Chaos gallantmon Shouted.

"It's okay pride just relax." Greed smiled.

Black wargreymon didn't talk just staring at the window and saw the constellations.

Back with the digidestined

Koji explained what happen to tai and he was relieved he didn't hurt anyone.

"So we've got the ice area." Nick smiled.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

"We wait for takuya." Nick said as he was looking to the sky.

"Wherever he is." He sigh.

Shinjuku.

"Oh so that is what happen and the royal knights come for me too." Takato shouted.

"So would you come with me?" Takuya asked.

"Not without a fight." Takato said and holding out his D-arc.

Takuya began on gripping his D-Tector.

(Takuya's Voice) Next time I fight with takato and I lose on what I was fighting for but this time it's different!

Next time: Hazard vs Fire

The flame will is within all of us.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hazard vs Fire

(Mimi's Recap) Last time we all fight against black wargreymon and chaos gallantmon and the ice area is given to us but the reason is why and where did takuya go?

Present time.

"Takatomon I get to fight?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah boy and let's have some fun." Takato smirked looking at takuya.

"Come Veemon!" Takuya said and slash his chrono digivice.

"Yay I get to fight finally!" Veemon shouted.

"Hello veemon." Guilmon smiled.

"Guilmon?" Veemon blink at him.

"Now let's get to fight." Guilmon growled.

"Biomerge digivolution!"

"Guilmon digivolve too!"

"Gallantmon!" The white knight appeared and struck his lance at veemon.

"Dodge vee!" Takuya shouted.

"Got it." Veemon keep dodging the attacks.

"Veemon now!" Takuya shot his digivice.

"Veemon digivolve too!"

"Veedramon!"

"Veedramon digivolve too!"

"Aero Veedramon!"

"Really takuya?" The dragon asked.

"Yeah I'm not kidding duh." Takuya sigh and turns his chrono digivice into a D-tector.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Agnimon!"

"Pyro Darts!" The attack hits gallantmon but it doesn't do any damage.

"I,Gallantmon will crush you." Gallantmon shouted and uses his royal saber to attack agnimon.

"V-Nova Blast!" He attacks with an aerial arrow and it quickly reaches gallantmon but he isn't faze at all.

"Not yet." Gallantmon began charging his shield.

"That move.." Agnimon said.

"Slide evolution!"

"Burning Greymon!"

"Tsunami Wave!"

The attack hits gallantmon shields but he manage to dodge it and attack with his royal saber from behind and burning greymon got attack from the hit "tch" He growled.

Gallantmon just look at a disappointment face and he thinks that takuya wasn't using all of his power.

"Ow come on takuya! You're not using your full power." Takato shouted from inside of gallantmon making him grinned and sound in an angry voice.

"You're really gonna ask for it.." Burning greymon growled and turns back into takuya.

"Double Spirit evolution!"

"Aldamon!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" He began to put up his gun and attacked gallantmon but he dodges it.

"Miss.." Gallantmon shouted.

"Did I?" Aldamon chuckled.

"Atomic Inferno." He shot his missiles and the first attack was a diversion.

"You're doing better." Gallantmon clap his hands and dropped his lance and shields.

Grani came from a red portal and talked to him.

"Hey there takato." Grani smiled.

"Let's do it.." Gallantmon shouted and unite with grani and his wings spread and his color change into a red color.

"Crimson Mode!" He shouted.

(Gallantmon's Voice) This is my crimson mode and my sword. Blutgang and shot it with my gugnir and my signature attacks are Invincible Sword and Crimson Light.

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon began on attacking from every sides with aldamon was confused to where he shoots.

"I must help him." Aero Veedramon shouted and attack with his V-Arrow Blast Max.

"Almost.." Gallantmon dodges it and throws his sword at aero veedramon.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon shouted from a far and attacked with his gun and it hits perfectly at gallantmon leaving a huge explosion.

"I'm impressed you try that far." Gallantmon chuckled and his swords was behind aldamon attacking it from behind but aldamon banish it with his missiles.

"If I keep this up." Aldamon thought and he was tired.

He turns back into takuya and seemed to lose purpose on what he is fighting.

"You're giving up already?" Gallantmon taunt.

"Come on takuya you're not this weak." Takato shouted.

"Maybe I made it all wrong." A bind of dark energies like flame was surrounding takuya.

"It's time for me to get serious!" He shouted and his chrono digivice was beeping in a weird glowed.

"Digitalize!" Takuya shouted and a new figure appeared like he imagine it was and a flame like monkey figure appeared right behind him.

"Now let's begin." He sigh and his eyes changed into half purple and gold.

"Flamon!" He stated.

"What's up takuya!" The red creature smiled.

(Takuya's Voice) That's my personal partner flamon. I never use him if it's emergency cause it's a part of me. His signature attacks are Baby salamander and Flame Tail.

"It's nice to be you once and in a while and free from my cage is a whole other reason." Flamon chuckled.

"Wanna rampage?" Takuya asked.

"Sure thing I'm all flame up!" Flamon shouted.

"Warp digivolve!" He pointed his digivice.

"Flamon chrono digivolve too!"

"Ancient Greymon!" A greymon appeared and bigger than the normal greymon.

"AeroVeedramon digivolve!". Takuya shouted.

"Aero Veedramon digivolve too!"

"Ulforce Veedramon!"

"Now Flame Up!" Ancient greymon throws fireballs to gallantmon as he dodge it.

(Takuya's Voice) Oh this is my partner real form ancient greymon even though he can turn more humanoid he prefer this one much more better and his Gaia Tornado with Omega Burst isn't to be mess with.

"Ulforce Hop on!" Ancient greymon shouted.

"Cool." Ulforce veedramon rides ancient greymon and flew towards the sky.

"Gaia Tornado!" Ancient greymon began to use his tornado's and attacked gallantmon while ulforce was using his sabers and put scratches on gallantmon's armor who is vulnerable.

Tag!" Ulforce Veedramon shouted and turns into his ride mode.

"V-Ray Blaster!" He corners gallantmon into a side where ancient greymon was there to use his strongest attack.

"Now Ancient greymon!" Takuya shouted.

"Omega Burst!" Ancient greymon creates an energy waves and it felt like detonate in front of gallantmon and he was in a badly scratch form.

"What power." Gallantmon said.

"I'm not done yet." Ancient greymon said.

"It's time.." Takuya snap his hands and a blue and fire energy appeared and takuya's appearance changed into an armor like kingdom hearts birth by sleep ventus custom but with red colors.

"Red Disaster!" Takuya shouted and shot out red flames around gallantmon.

"Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon attacked but it was too much for him.

"Takato it's too much." Guilmon said.

"We must hold on. I'm not gonna lose this." Takato shouted.

"Check mate." Takuya smiled and was behind him swaying his red sword like keyblade.

"Let's finish this!" Ancient greymon shouted.

"Just like old times." Ulforce Veedramon smiled.

"Triple Play!" The three began to form a loop and tornado's.

"The Ancient Finale!" Takuya stated as ancient greymon uses his Omega burst while ulforce veedramon was using his V-Shining Burst and Takuya slash the last of the attack and strike his pose while smiling looking at gallantmon who is covered with scratches and de-digivolve back to takato and guilmon.

"You're real good!" Takato pant.

"Yeah.." Guilmon stated and his stomach was growling.

"Armor off." Takuya sigh and ulforce turns back into veemon while Ancient greymon turns back into flamon.

A black hood guy appeared and clap at the two of them.

"You guys are really good." He smiled.

"Who are you!" Takato shouted.

"Me?! I'm his other." He said and pointed to takato while opening his hood well he is like takuya but with black hair and white lace on some of the hair.

"So I was right." Takuya gasped.

"And I'm gonna take this opportunity to make the others fight you." The takuya copy smiled.

"Why me?!" Takuya asked.

"Cause you stole my identity!" He shouted.

"I never steal anything!" Takuya shouted.

"You never realize." He sigh.

"But that doesn't gives you the right!" Veemon shouted.

"Hazard and Fire fights. He lose his purpose and cast his awaken in a new way. The princesses of light will show herself." He sigh giving takuya the clue.

"And why you're giving a clue?" Flamon asked.

"That's for the next time we meet. Adios." He bowed and disappeared.

"Anyone wants bread?" Takuya asked.

"Ow that's so sweet but I'm baking!" Takato shouted.

"No way! I wanna bake." Takuya shouted.

"Me!"  
>"Me!"<br>The two argued while veemon and flamon just rolled their eyes and sigh.

"Here we go again." Veemon smiled.

"Yeah." Flamon sigh.

"Guilmon wanna bread!" Guilmon said and his stomach was growling making everyone laughed.

At the bakery.

"Are you okay takato honey?" Mrs. Matsuki asked.

"I'm fine mom." Takato laughed.

"And how are you takuya?" asked.

"I'm fine sir hmm can I bake one of the bread here?" Takuya asked.

"It would be a pleasure.." The two matsuki's laugh while takato just grin.

"Why did he have to bake." Takato pout and guilmon was asking and they begin to bake while takato went with the old guilmon bread takuya was baking the tri digimon parade with guilmon,veemon's, flamon and all the tamers in it.

"There" Takuya smiled and takato open his mouth in disbelief.

"It's a feast for guilmon." He smiled and bowed at guilmon.

Guilmon drool looking at it making takato glare at takuya with fiery expression.

"I always bake at home." He smiled wickedly.

"Good afternoon sir." Two figure appeared the first one was a boy with green fest and orange t-shirt while the other one was a girl with love hearted shirt and blue jeans.

"Yo. Henry rika!" Takuya shouted at the two.

"Who are you?" Rika asked.

"He is my cousin." Takato sigh

"Hey ice queen." Takuya smiled.

"Hey there dragon breath." Rika shouted and snickered.

"You know each other?" The two other asked.

"Well yeah she is in the pro league and I'm her first friend and she never beat me." Takuya chuckled.

"Don't tell them.." Rika blushed and her face is red.

"Yeah. Yeah hey rika you owe me that favor for letting you win the last time." Takuya said.

"I almost forgot about it." Rika chuckled.

"You owe a favor!" Henry shouted.

"Rika!" Takato shouted.

"Shut up goggle head or I'm gonna hit you with a frying pan!" Rika shouted and her scary aura comes out that makes takuya laughed while takato and henry was scared.

"Sorry." Takato said.

"You're still as angry as ever." Takuya snickered.

"Ow stop it." Rika chuckled.

"Now what is the favor?" Rika asked.

"Hmm. Help be my manager and.." He whispered to rika about something.

"Okay music manager got it. Wait lucy and nick is gonna play?" She asked.

"Of course for the winter duh." Takuya smiled.

"Oh yeah the winter" Rika sigh.

"And takato can you be the guitarist?" He asked.

"Why me?" Takato asked.

"You're good at guitars!" Takuya shouted.

"Fine. If you let me bake the frosting of the cake." Takato shouted.

"Whatever you say hazard king." Takuya sigh.

"I heard that kirito already has many of the areas." Henry smiled and looking at his new tab from his dad.

"Let me see that!" Takuya grab off henry's tab.

"Hey you can't." Henry wanted to get it back but flamon tackled him and terriermon didn't help him.

"Sorry henry." Terriermon sigh looking that on top of him is veemon.

"Shut up." Veemon said.

"Hmm. Done." Takuya throws the tab.

"That's my new tab!" Henry shouted.

"I'll buy a new one." Takuya said but fortunately renamon catch it.

"Here you go." Renamon gives it back to henry.

"Renamon you're a life saver!" Henry smiled.

"That's nothing." Renamon smiled.

"I've got to go back to odaiba tell me the other news and here." Takuya gives the team's badge but it's cloaked.

"I know I lose.." He sigh.

"And that's why I come in person." Takuya smiled well he wanted to stay around a little longer but he can't cause the team needs him.

"We'll be in contact if something happened." Rika smiled brightly.

"One.." Takuya said to himself.

"Did you say something takuya?" Rika asked.

"No.. No.. Nothing.." Takuya said and leaves with smile on his face well the matsuki's insisted but a girl with a cloak fetch him and she wears a white dress with long hairs.

"You're fetching me again huh?" Takuya talked to the girl.

"What can I say I'm haruto's little sister." The girl sigh.

"You sure are koyomi." He smiled.

"But now. Now let's get home." Koyomi sigh looking at her partner lunamon right by her side.

"Teleport now!" She shouted and a ring with white magician on the face teleported them instantly.

Back at Odaiba.

"Uncle! Aunt! I'm home." Takuya smiled with koyomi with him.

"Oh if it isn't koyomi-chan." smiled.

"Sorry I have to go or my brother will be searching." Koyomi bowed.

"Stay here for a while" Jun shouted.

"If it isn't for jun oh well I'm staying." Koyomi smiled and pack her things.

Next Day.

"Hey there koyomi-chan." Takuya said and smiled at her out of the school.

"Don't be like that takuya-kun.." Koyomi smiled.

"Ow you're so cute." Takuya squeal.

"Who is that?" Matt and the other digidestined was wondering.

"Tell your brother here is that sugar donuts he wanted." Takuya said handing a gift bag.

"Uh thanks." Koyomi smiled while his blonde hair boy fetch him.

"Koyomi it's time to go home." The boy in the motorcycle tin to him it is hand made with red magician orb on the sides.

"Okay nii-san. Bye! Bye!" Koyomi hops onto him and they were off.

"Who is that?" Matt asked and was behind him with sora and mimi.

"Oh that's nick's sister." Takuya smiled.

"Eh!" The three shouted.

"Who is her name?" Mimi asked.

"Ask yourself I've been having a hard time." Takuya sigh and went back inside.

"Wait for us!" The three shouted and went after him.

(Takuya's Voice) The voice of nick's past haunts him again and this time it's the one that called the black wizard and who is he?

Next time: Black Wizard/Nick's past.

The fire will is within all of you.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: No review but thank you for those who likes it and romance and coupling don't think about those now cause it would be adventure for the most part.<p>

Veemon: Yeah except the part between koyomi and haruto!

Me: Shhh.. They haven't made a full apearance yet! *smack veemon with a hammer.

Haruto: Did anyone calls me?" *asking*

Me: Veemon! This isn't part of the script I'll kill ya! *puts up a scary face like in tokyo ghoul*

Veemon: My nightmare has come true *runs from the author*

Haruto: what shall I do with those tow *sigh*

Koyomi: Well anywho review and favorite anyone who favorite gets a free kiss from me.

Haruto: I'd rather have sugar donuts than that.

Koyomi: Oh shut up. See ya Next time! *waves her hands* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Black Wizard/Nick's Past

(Takuya's Recap) Last time we travel off to shinjuku and all is good and all but something was missing. If the first generation tamer didn't do the conquering areas then who did it?

Present time.

"Hey nick." Takuya snap him from reading his old red book.

"Yeah takuya just leave me alone!" Nick shouted

"What do you read?" Takuya asked.

"None of your business." He closes the book and out of the class with takuya looking at him confuse.

"What's up with him?" He asked to himself then his cell phone was up and it was from koyomi.

"Moshi. Moshi." Takuya said.

"Takuya meet tomorrow at 5 PM in the same place." Koyomi said.

"Wait why tomorrow?" Takuya asked.

"Big brother will explained later." Koyomi is like running from something and it seems it's gonna be like that for a while.

"Okay I'll see to that." Takuya smiled and the bell rings.

"Tch koyomi got to go." Takuya said.

"Okay just don't forget like last time!" Koyomi warned.

"Yeah,Yeah bye." He closes the cell phone and the lesson begins again.

At the HQ.

"What is our mission today?" Tai asked.

"We're going to the forest area." Takuya said.

"But who are going to do the mission today?" Koji asked.

"Today's team are Koji,Sora,Matt,Nick and Zoe" Takuya smiled.

"You're not going?" Nick asked.

"Nope! I'm not going." Takuya walks closer to nick and shake hands with him for good luck.

"Why me again?" Koji asked.

"I dunno. Koichi doesn't want to." Takuya sigh.

"I'm good at computers and I have a hard time fighting." Koichi smiled.

"Agreed." They all nodded.

"Oh my twin is so complicated." Koji titled his head.

"Maybe it's your luck." Takuya chuckled.

"Takuya!" Lucy shouted and she was holding something like a package of donuts.

"Is it sugar donut? If it isn't then I don't want it except mayo donuts.

"Both of them." Lucy smiled and opens them.

"I haven't eaten these." Takuya drools.

"What is so special about them?" Mimi asked.

"You don't know the manager." Lucy chuckled.

Takuya was enjoying his donuts but veemon was trying to get one and choked.

"I like chocolates." Veemon sigh.

"You'll get em next time." Takuya smiled and happily eat the donuts.

"We should go." Nick pointed at the portal who started to close.

"Woah let's go." Matt shouted and they flew off.

"Good thing they are gone." Lucy sigh.

"Can I try?" Tai asked.

"Just the mayo but not the sugar." Takuya shouted.

"Fine." Tai sigh and tried it and he likes it and munch more.

"Ugh boys." Lucy and mimi sigh looking at tai and takuya who are munching the donuts.

"Where is tommy and JP?" Koichi asked.

"They are having tests.." Takuya said while still munching.

"Close your mouth." Lucy said.

"Yes mom.." Takuya sigh and began eating while the other laughs.

Unknown Place..

"Why is it so dark?" Nick said while looking around.

"Yeah. Uh and what now?" Koji asked.

"Let's look around" Zoe said and the others followed behind her also with matt and sora.

"Matt this is a little scary." They saw old trees just like in the haunted house but more likely in the xros wars like.

Back at the HQ.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell them where the mission is.." Koichi slap his head.

"You're such a clumsy brother." Lucy said and hit him with her shoes.

"That hurts." Koichi shouted.

"Hahaha.. They didn't know they are going to the dark zone and I also forgot to tell them.." Takuya said and everyone glared at him.

"Nevermind.." He sigh.

"They'll be fine." Izzy said.

"Izzy why aren't you going with them?" Mimi asked.

"Oh nothing." Izzy smiled.

"He isn't here fighting. I had a special mission for him." Takuya said and eating his donuts.

"Eh!" They all shouted.

Dark Zone.

"Hey wait is that a myotismon?" Matt asked looking at the lonely myotismon.

"What are kids doing here?" Myotismon asked them.

"Do you know who is the ruler?" Zoe asked.

"Hmm the ruler it's a NeoVamdemon" Myotismon said.

"NeoVamdemon?" They all asked.

(Myotismon's Voice) Our leader NeoVamdemon is an undead digimon and take care of all of us he is also one of the demon lords main general his signature attacks are Nightmare Raid,Bloody Steam Glade and Gardiac Raid.

"Can you lead us to the castle?" Nick asked.

"Sure but keep your voices down." Myotismon said and they swoop on using his cape without anyone looking and what they saw were an army of devimon's and lady devimon's scouring all the area but what nick attention wasn't on the devimon's but the cloak boy that was with them and heavily guarded by neo vamdemon himself.

"Let's go." Myotismon said as they saw a window open to the castle.

Castle

"What is this?" Koji said looking at the paintings of a wizard the other one is black and the other one is grey and with each one they saw more of it and was fighting over something like a girl that possess some kind of light but the other paintings just stopped there.

"The darkened sky shall loom the world but peace will reclaim what he is lost and the princess of heart will hear him" The prophecy stated as Zoe reads it.

"Zoe you can read this?" Nick asked.

"Of course I learn some of france and this is written in france." Zoe huffed in relief but somehow why it isn't in digimon language.

"I know you guys are in here." A black cloaked guy appeared.

"You-!" They all shouted.

"Let me introduce myself and for my ungrateful slave.." The cloak guy pull out his sword and slash myotismon until he burst into data.

"You just burst him into data.." Koji said in disbelief.

"That is what we do." The cloak guy opens his digivice and absorbs the data.

Koji and Zoe were ready cause they feel the presence of large energy within the cloak guy and hold their digivices.  
>"Double Spirit evolution!"<p>

"BeoWulfmon!"

"Beast Spirit evolution!"

"Zephyrmon!"

(Zoe's Voice) This is my beast form I am the holder of the spirit of wind my signature attacks are Plasma Paws and hurricane Gale.

"Hmm Neo Vamdemon!" He shouted and the vamdemon appeared right in front of them.

"What is it my master?" He bowed.

"Let's show them how we do it." The cloak guy strains his digivice with digital codes.

"What now?!" Zephyrmon asked.

"Gardiac Raid!" Neo Vamdemon attacks them with dark energies.

"You guys dodge!" Nick shouted.

"Biyomon I need you." Sora said and her digivice glowed.

"Sora!" Biyomon hugged her.

"Biyomon I missed you." Sora said.

"Let's do this." She holds her digivice.

"Biyomon digivolve too! Birdramon!"

"Birdramon digivolve too!"

"Garudamon!"

"Shadow Wing!" She attacks neo vamdemon with it but nothing happens and he isn't damaged at all.

"What?!" Sora gasped.

"It isn't enough." Matt said and his digivice shined.

"Matt I miss your harmonica." Gabumon said and hugged him.

"Let's get wrap to fight." Matt shouted and grab his digivice.

"Gabumon warp digivolve too!"

"Metal Garurumon!"

Nick was shivering and don't know if he can fight or not as if he knew this person with the black cloak.

"Nick why are you not fighting?" Beowulfmon was using his missiles to block neo vamdemon's gardiac raid.

"Bloody Steam Glade!" Neo Vamdemon began on gathering the dark energy and tried to corrupt beowulfmon but metal garurumon stopped him before it happen.

"Nightmare Raid!" He attacked metal garurumon's legs and it hurts badly.

"I must fight." Nick said as if he was constantly regaining his composure back.

"Digitalize! Dorumon!" He shouted.

"Dorumon warp digivolve too!"

"Dorugoramon!"

(Nick's Voice) Dorugoramon the alternate version of dorumon that represents chaos his signature attacks are brave metal and Doru Din.

"Let's do this nick" Dorugoramon growled.

"Yeah!" Nick smiled and Dorugoramon was attack neo vamdemon.

"Brave Metal!" He attacked with a soul clash

"Gardiac Raid!" Neo vamdemon get ready to attack and his attacks are stalemate with each attacks and punches.

"Doru Din!" Dorugoramon shouted and attacked with his shockwave but neo vamdemon uses his nightmare raid to summon bats and the attacks still a stalemate.

"Chaos Chrono open.." The cloak boy opens his hood. He was a boy with green blonde hair and his eyes was sparkling yellow. He was ready to plunge his digivice but this time it's reversed.

"Chaos Chrono Armor On!" He shouted.

"Fei?!" Nick said while still gasping and in believe of what happens.

"Yes nick. You leave me rotten in that cave." Fei shouted.

*flashback*

"Fei! We must go.." Nick shouted as he was reaching the near end of the cave.

"No I won't not until I get that sorcery stone.." They saw a big rock falling under them.

"Fei!" Nick shouted and the rocks falls under him and nick slowly got out alone.

After a while fei thought he was gonna die until the black sorcery stone flew into him and freeing him.

"Are you alone?" The stone asked.

"Yeah. And it hurts." He feels his arm was aching and some of his bones were cracking.

"Does it hurt?" The stone asked.

Fei nodded and he thinks if he didn't get the sorcery stone he wouldn't be in this mess and nick was right he remembered nick saying to not go to that cave and get the sorcery stone but he fails to know it.

"I can save you. If you want." An image of myotismon but it's different and darker.

"Will you be my partner?" He asked.

"Yes but if you saved me from this stinking cave." Fei stated and his eyes changed from blue to yellow and was surrounded by a dark aura and he changed into a black armor wizard with darkness symbol on the left.

"I'm free!" He growled as the cave emitted a dark light.

*end of flashback*

"You left me in that cave and now you're gonna pay.." He shot his chrono digivice and unite with neo vamdemon.

"Darkness Form.." He stated and his form was in dual with neo vamdemon.

"It's time for all of you to disappear." Black wizard shouted and attacked with his kicks and punches.

"Metal wolf snout!" He tries to freeze the black wizard but he dodges it and quickly summon his sword.

"Come Hades!" His sword was like kamen rider wizard in infinity form but blacker.

"Lost World!" He shot out a dark energy burst that even sent beowulfmon back.

"Let's try attack altogether." Nick shouted.

"Good idea." Beowulfmon said.

"Cleansing Light!"  
>"Doru Din!"<br>"Shadow Wing!"  
>"Hurricane Gale!"<br>The four attack was made and it all was received by the black wizard but he changed it into a black energy.

"Worlds End!" He created a dark ball and it badly damaged all of the digimons.

"One more time and it's finish.." The black wizard sway his sword once again but..

"Red Flare!" A red wizard appeared with fire symbol on his back.

"White use your teleportation." A white wizard was behind him.

"Okay." She said and put one of the rings.

"Now you guys go." The red wizard stated.

"Teleport Now!" Sora,Matt and the others were teleported into somewhere safe.

"Now we can fight." The red wizard exclaimed.

"You're not worth my time." He vanishes into a dark portal and disappeared.

"It seems he made his move." The red wizard sigh and disappeared within the red veil.

Unknown Place.

"It seems you failed us fei." Pride shouted.

"Oh but I found something interesting." He smiled.

"What is it?" Greed asked while sipping his tea.

"The grey sorcery stone and the princess of light." Fei chuckled evilly with neo vamdemon right beside him bowing.

"You trust so much in humans." A beelzemon sigh and was talking to him.

"An order is an order." Neo vamdemon sigh.

Meanwhile.

"Is it ready yet?" Magnamon asked.

"The princess of light isn't found yet." Omnimon said to their commanding an alphamon.

"We'll find her and the fire must be destroyed if the world wanted to be saved." Alphamon stated.

Unknown Place.

"Where are we?" Nick asked.

"You're safe now." The white wizard said and it seem that they are in the park.

"Why did you save us?" Zoe asked.

"Because of him." The white wizard pointed at nick.

"Me?!" Nick asked again.

"I think it's time for the prophecy to be united." The white wizard chuckled and flew off.

"What is with that?" Sora asked in confusion

"Maybe it's time for me to learn from takuya." Nick sigh.

"It maybe a lost and look at our digimons." Matt said looking at dorumon who has the worst cuts while koji was really hurt and his ankle is hurt enough.

"I'm fine." Koji said but his condition said other wise.

Next Day.

"Koji are you alright?" Takuya said while seeing koji's left hand was covered in bandages.

"I'll be alright and the doctor said I'll be fine in about 2 weeks." Koji sigh and takuya was playing with his arm.

"Stop that!" Koji shouted again but this time in pain.

"I know you're in the digital world using that fighting past your limits." Takuya sigh and he thinks that it's his fault and a shape of dragon ring comes from inside koji's hat.

"Thank you drago." Takuya smiled at the mini dragon while the dragon just flew side with him.

"You can't be that wizard." Koji gasped looking at takuya.

"Yes I am.. And koji will you help me?" Takuya asked.

"I.." Koji wasn't sure on what to say but he was sure on helping takuya about it.

(Koji's voice) Next time we met the royal knight area for a new discovery but what we won't know will be our last mistake.

Next Time: The dessert trap

The light will guide it's way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Enter the royal police.

(Koji's Recap) Last time we fight on this black wizard and things took for the worst almost all of us are injured and I sprained my ankle but it isn't stopping me from fighting.

Present Time.

Takuya POV

"Takuya where were you?" Nick asked and saw me and koji was talking even though we were on the same class.

"Where were you? We were fighting!" Nick shouted.

"I know and koji sprained his ankle" I smiled at him for doing something stupid like that mission.

"I need you to train us." Nick said.

"I already got enough problems on my own" I smiled at him but looking at koji.

"Cause I'm the one that trains this time." Koji said and glaring at nick.

"You'll get some other time" I smiled at him and whispered to him.

"Cause your training is more harder than any of them." I winked at him and he smiled at me while we all go back to our seats.

"What did you say to him?" Koji asked.

"Just a word of inspiration" I chuckled and the lesson begins.

End of Takuya POV

After school.

"Where are we going?" Koji asked while takuya holds his hands.

"You'll see." Takuya smiled as they left the school.

At a donut place not far from school.

"Here we are." Takuya said looking at an old car or would you say donut place.

"Takuya-kun. We have our special honey donuts.." The manager was a man acting like a girly girly like and uses fake hair posing like a girl and the other one was a man with a pink apron.

"I'll take.." Takuya said wanted to take the honey donuts but..

"I'll take the sugar donuts.." The two were having a burn out from takuya's rambling just like the other customer.

"Yo." A boy that was older than him by like 6 years was smiling and relaxing with his red scarf with a girl and a black modern cloak.

"Haruto-kun here is your tea." The girl smiled and hand him a tea.

"Thank you koyomi." Haruto smiled.

"Anything for my little sister." Koyomi smiled.

"Oh yeah where is nitto-san?" Takuya asked while koyomi smiled.

"Oh he is still searching for chimera." Haruto said.

"So what is it takuya?" Koyomi asked.

"Let's do that mission but first." Takuya said asking koyomi to heal koji's ankle.

"Healing Now!" Koyomi said while using one of his ring and koji's ankle was healed.

"Cool." Koji said feeling his hands are all healed.

"Now let's get to that mission." Takuya said

"But I think it's a bad idea." Koyomi said.

"I agree" Haruto said.

"Come on it would be fun." Takuya said using his puppy eyes.

"Wow cool." Koyomi said and look at takuya.

"You're crazy? Fine.. I'll do it but if we see one danger than it's off" Haruto smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Takuya smiled.

Unknown Place.

"Where are we?" Koji asked

They saw a usual work building but takuya and haruto seemingly bored looking at it.

"When is it gonna open itself?" Haruto said while biting his donuts with bored expression.

"Right about now." Koyomi said as the building change itself into a white building with knightmons guarding it.

"There are them.." They saw 4 guys with white armor and they are having the royal knights sign beside them with their partners all are from the knightmons caste except two who are a loadknightmon and dynasmon.

"Should we really do this it didn't match my complexion" Loadknightmon was having one of those time where she was like that and it's kinda bored.

"Maybe you'll wish not for it." Dynasmon chuckled with two white cloak partners with them.

"Dynasmon,LoadKnightmon.." Takuya's head becomes heavy like he had a painful headache.

"Takuya.." Haruto said to him but it still didn't work.

"It's happening again." Koyomi said.

"What is happening again?" Koji asked.

"It's a dimensional thrust." Haruto began to explain about it that 2 person can't be in the same realm at the same time or he will receive a massive headache or worse..

"Digitalize Flamemon.." Takuya shouted as his digivice shined.

"This is why I say it is a bad idea." Koyomi put up an I say so face to haruto.

"Chrono Armor On.." Takuya unites with flamemon into a red wizard.

"Now Flame time.." He jumps off from the building.

"Not again. Let's go lunamon.." Koyomi said and uses her own chrono digivice on her hands.

"White cross!" She shouted and turns into a white wizard but it sounded like a boy and uses jump off after them.

"I guess I have no choice." Haruto sigh and opens up his belt.

"A belt?" Koji stared at haruto.

"That's his digivice." A voice said to koji.

"Drago be more polite next time." Haruto warned.

"Got it partner." Drago sigh he appeared as a large mechanical dragon with white wings and red body with a sorcery stone mark on his chest.

"Transform.." Haruto said and transformed like takuya but more of a complex version of it.

"Now Show time.." He jumped off from the building but before it he put koji in his arm and they jump off.

"Why can't I do it like you guys?" Koji asked.

"Shh." Haruto said while seeing takuya was firstly approaching them.

"What do you want?" Loadknightmon asked but takuya didn't answered.

"Answer our question!" Dynasmon exclaimed.

"It seems he need to be give a lesson" Dynasmon said using his breath of a wyvern on takuya but he dodge it with ease and uses his kicks and punches at dynasmon and it really stings.

"Tch.." Dynasmon said and it's like he is toying with him.

"You're boring for a mega." Takuya sigh and brings his sword forth with fire symbol.

"Fire Blaze!" He began to become hotter and finally releases a burst of heat on dynasmon.

"Laser Lattice!" Loadknightmon was behind dynasmon and was holding takuya off.

"Dragon Collide!" Dynasmon shouted and attacked him but takuya put up a fake smile and vanishes while he and loadknightmon were confused.

"I'm right here." Takuya said and he is behind them where dynasmon and loadknightmon foolishly went after it.

"No right here." Another takuya appeared right behind load knightmon.

"I had enough of this thing." Dynasmon attacked with his breath of wyvern and load knightmon tried to warn him not to use it.

"You guys are fools." Takuya said while slashing dynasmon from behind while emitting a dark aura.

"That isn't takuya anymore." Koyomi warned.

"You're right." A boy with a cloak open his hood and fortunately he was dynasmon partner.

"And we're the royal police." A girl with long black pony hair girl opens her hood.

"Why are you helping us? Aren't you working for the royal knights?" Koyomi asked.

"We were but seeing his expression he is hurting." The girl said.

"And the cause must be inside the royal knight itself." The boy with yellow spiky hair smiled at them.

"My name is Mira." The girl smiled and introduce that crusadermon is her partner.

"And I'm Leo this is my partner dynasmon" Leo introduced his partner.

"Haruto-san I know you won't believe us but please listen to us." Mira said.

"Okay I'll listen cause if this isn't stop that thing will come back again." Haruto stated.

"What did come back?" Koji asked.

"Catastromon,He is the one that bring end to all the last time we fight takuya seal him within himself." Koyomi sigh.

"He seal him?" Koji pointed at takuya who was fighting dynasmon and he seems to be fighting crazily.

"That's for next time." Haruto winked.

"And we were supposed to be arch enemies." Mira said while dodging takuya attack with his flames.

"Let's go Dynasmon" Leo said and hold out his green chrono digivice.

"Nature Bliss!" He shouted and combined with dynasmon.

"It's munch time.." A green version of kamen rider lion in wizard but his weapon is an axe.

He began attacking with his big axe from side to side but takuya didn't feel hurt at all and attacked more furiously.

"This guy doesn't even know pain." Leo shouted.

"Grraaaahhhhh!" Takuya sway his sword but then stopped.

"Why did he stop?" Koji asked.

"I think he is getting bored" Haruto said.

"You guys are boring." Takuya said with motionless voice and started gathering dark energies.

"Watch out." Haruto said as he unleash one more ring and turn into a white version of himself.

"Infinity! Infinity! Earth! Water! Fire! Wind!" He shouted and goes out with his own white like axe sword.

"Infinity Slash!" The attack hits takuya but he didn't do anything.

"What?!" Haruto gasped and saw that takuya wasn't hurt by that attack.

"He is getting stronger." Koyomi and Mira sense his presence.

"Good job." A boy with black cloak smiled at them from another building.

"Who are you?" Mira asked.

"Me?! I'm the black wizard." He shouted and turns into the black wizard and summon his black sword.

"Explosion Now!" Koyomi shouted so that the black wizard doesn't get to takuya that fast.

"Tch." The black wizard said and back away a little.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else." Koyomi shouted.

"Let me fight!" Koji shouted and his D-tector changed into a white chro digivice.

"He is serious." Leo said.

"I'm not going to sit around here too." Mira shouted as her chrono digivice shined.

"Violet Cross!" Mira changed into her feminine wizard costume just like the white wizard she has no weapon except her wand with crusadermon's crest in it.

"Now let's try thing a lot different." Mira said as she tries an ice spell on takuya but it's fire is too big for mira to handle.

"Hikari.." Takuya said as he was fighting a grip from himself.

"He needs his light back." Koji said.

"What are we waiting for!" A voice trails outside and it's a small wolf that's right behind him with cyber motive on him and it's a wizard species.

(? Voice) My name is strabimon and I am what you can call from the wind my signature attacks are Darkness Hand and Licht Bein.

"So you're strabimon." Koji said looking at him with cool expression.

"Yup I am and because of your passion of friendship I come here." Strabimon said.

The others were holding off the black wizard and takuya at the same time who made his move.

"Light Change!" Koji shouted and combined with strabimon into a white wizard but has a light symbol on the back.

"Cool you can control it." Haruto clap his hands.

"You haven't seen nothing. Come Trinity!" Koji shouted and a twin sword appeared on his hands.

"Everyone combine your powers.." He shouted.

"Infinity Slash!"  
>"Nature Slash!"<br>"Explosion Burst!"  
>"Magical Wonder Time!"<br>The four attacks made an impact on takuya and the black wizard.

"Please hurry." Takuya pant as he was trying to keep himself altogether.

"Trinity Burst Stream!" He quickly uses his twin sword to make burst of light energy around takuya like a giant tornado.

"This is the end.. Go back to the light and vanquish the darkness." Koji sigh trying to get a grip of himself to try not to kill takuya and takuya turns back into his human form.

"Now it makes it easier." The black wizard stated but another figure and it's like three people in it.

"Lust Slash!" A black wizard but with feminine posture show up and picked up takuya and leaves off.

"Where are you taking takuya!" Koji asked.

"It's none of your business for now." The girl wizard disappeared.

"Takuya!" Koji shouted looking at haruto who is also didn't have enough power to fight again while the black wizard disappeared and chuckled.

(Koji's Voice) Next time we saw takuya is gone and the group was split apart but me haruto and the police are gonna find takuya and the tamers has made their move and takuya is with them what is going on?

Next Time: The chaos tamers.

The light is within all of us.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Chaos Tamers

(Haruto's Recap) Last time we fight the royal police and it seems they are on our side and we found out that there is a conspiracy in the royal knight but then takuya berserk and a mysterious black armor wizard girl appear but what is her motives?

Present Time

"Let me go!" Takuya shouted as he was in chains for both his hands and legs and his shirt were off.

"Would you just hold it off a little longer." The female wizard said looking at him unimpressed.

"Wait you're. Serena?" Takuya asked.

"And you're davis-kun." She powered down and turns back into her usual attire.

"Why are you doing this?!" Takuya asked and tried to break free.

"It isn't me who want it. I just didn't like the way chris now." Serena sigh.

"Then free me." Takuya said and he really was pleading.

"No I can't cause what inside you is dangerous." Serena sigh even though she wanted to free him she can't.

"Good job serena." A spiky hair boy with blue goggles said.

"That voice. Kirito?!" Takuya gasped as he was sure who that voice is.

"Yeah it's me." Kirito smiled at him.

"Why are you taking part in it?" Takuya asked.

"Do you still want to know why?! I'm winning this war and you're the key." Kirito chuckled.

"Me?! Key?!" Takuya asked again feeling the confusion kirito explain that either that the person who has the key will die or one of the represent wins.

"Your kidding." Takuya shouted.

"I'm not.." Kirito said as he tighten the grip of the prison.

"Graaahhhh!" Takuya shouted in pain.

"Now are you ready to take part?" Kirito asked to takuya again.

"Yes." Takuya said as his eyes was changing into purple.

"I don't know about this.." Serena thought looking at takuya with full of concern.

Back at school.

"Where is takuya?" Nick asked looking at takuya's seat and it's empty.

"How should I say this.." Koji sigh and he put up a sad face.

"Don't tell me.." Nick gasped.

"Okay I give.. He has been kidnap." Koji said explaining everything that happens even the one with takuya berserk.

"You what?! I can't believe you didn't tell us! And you didn't even call us for back up!" Nick shouted with anger.

"I will bring takuya back.." Koji said.

"I don't believe you. For now don't talk to the team." Nick sigh.

Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep..

Koji caught his cell phone and it's from haruto.

"Yeah what is it?" Koji asked.

"We've got some problem hurry at the park." Haruto shouted.

"Got it." Koji said and closed his cell phone.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked from behind their backs.

"It's nothing but there is a recent attack lately. Lucy could you please give an excuse for me." Koji said and lucy saw in koji's eyes that he had done something wrong.

"Got it." Lucy nodded and koji dash outside the school.

At the park.

Dozen of airdramon was attacking the park with ogremon's that really messes up the park and their leader was using a hood.

"Now let's cause more destruction." The boy with the hood shouted and ordered the airdramon's and ogremon's.

"Now Show time." The red wizard appear on time to take the airdramon from the air with his guns.

"The Red Wizard." The hood boy wasn't impressed.

"Who are you?" The red wizard asked.

"Explosion Now!" A white wizard appeared right behind the ogremon's with the purple wizard and the green wizard surrounding him all alone.

"Lust slash!" A black feminine wizard appeared right behind the puprle wizard.

"Why you-!" Purple wizard shouted.

"We meet again is it mira?" The black wizard smiled and dodge the purple's wizard's staff.

"You're too full of yourself." Mira shouted as she sway her staff with ice attacks.

"Dark Shield!" The hood boy guarded the black wizard.

"You don't have to protect me." The black wizard sigh.

"Grraaahhhh!" The hood boy shouted and his energy was rising.

"Chrono Reverse!" The boy shouted as he handed out his digivice.

"Chaos Form!" An image of catastromon appeared he is almost like a destruction dragon with black coloras and his weapon is a simple gun just like ptera form in kamen rider OOO.

"Now let the destruction begin." Another purple wizard appeared changing him but more darker version than mira.

"That aura." Koji said as he was entering the park.

"Destruction Wave!" The purple wizard shouted and the others were back to their human form because of that attack.

"Cool." The black wizard was amazed on how much destruction it cause and almost half of the park were destroyed.

"Who's next?" The purple wizard sigh.

"He is too strong." Mira said as she was standing up again.

"How we are supposed to finish this guy?" Leo sigh.

"How is it?" Haruto said he too was hurt but not as badly as for koyomi she teleported as the attack hits and uses her explosion ring to attack the purple wizard but it failed.

"You said you're wizards but.." The purple wizard sigh and dodge koyomi's kicks and grab her neck higher and throw her to the sides.

"But we never give up!" Koji shouted from a far.

"Digitalize Strabimon!" He shouted and transformed into the white wizard using his chrono digivice.

"Light will find it's way." Koji shouted as he was in his white wizard armor.

"This will be interesting." The purple wizard smile.

"White Slash!" Koji shouted as he was using his sword that easily dodged by the purple wizard.

"I know how you move warrior of light." The purple wizard sigh while still grasping koji sword and throws it to the other side.

"Who are you?" Koji asked.

"You could say I'm the destroyer. I never meant to be there but I did." The purple wizard opens his mask revealing that he is takuya but this feels different like he has a split personality and his purple eyes prove it.

"What did she do to you?" Mira asked.

"I and another one of us awaken him" The black wizard sigh and revealing that she was a girl with long hair.

"No one was ever there when I need to." Takuya sigh and he holds one more trick on his hand and it's a ring.

"Chrono Drive.." Takuya shouted as a dark columns appear with 7 sided that represent the destroyer.

"Destroy.." A black thunder appears and attacked koji with it's thunder while he is badly hurt in his human form.

"Graaahh." Takuya said while holding his head and it hurts heavily as his vision becomes more hazy

"I think we're done here." The girl said as he holds takuya and disappeared.

"That's it.." Koji said desperately.

"What now?" Haruto asked.

"Even in not full strength takuya is that strong." Leo sigh as his hands was hurting.

"Better believe it." Mira sigh and she too feels what he feels.

"And he is lonely I can feel it." Haruto sigh when he first meet him he was a nice guy and all but now that seal has begun to open itself.

"We must get into training." Koji stated.

"But how do we get the permission?" Koyomi asked.

"Leave that to me." A guy with spiky hair dash in with a wargreymon on his side.

"Tai-san?" Koji asked.

"I can get a training camp if you want and the others are really needing training as well." Taichi smiled.

"And tai here is a hard head." Wargreymon sigh.

"I see.. Then it will be next week." Haruto said.

"Next week?! We need it now!" Leo shouted.

"Cause there is a lot of us.." Haruto smiled and tai agreed with him.

"Could you show me where the sugar donuts are?" Tai asked and was drooling.

"You're just like takuya." Koyomi sigh.

"Sure do.." Haruto smiled.

"There is something I have to tell to everyone." Koji said.

"I know. I mean we all know. Takuya is kidnap and he is the crazy purple wizard." Tai chuckled.

"How did you know?" Koji asked.

"We use this.." A bug fly camera appeared right behind koji on his jacket.

"You're kidding.." Koji puts up a flat expression.

"I'm not." Tai smiled.

"Now we can help you guys with training." A blonde boy with a white cap said.

"TK?" Koji asked.

"Koji-san?" They both look at a mix expression of happiness and kinda weird look.

"Yeah and we are more professional." Yolei said from a far with silphymon on her back.

"Don't count on it." Kari said as they all were using the old outfit they were with angewomon carrying her.

"Where is cody?" Koji asked.

"We said this will be a camp so the others are waiting there." Kari smiled.

"Now we're really getting somewhere" Koji smiled.

Meanwhile.

"So how does it go?" Kirito asked as he was on slayerdramon.

"Takuya passed out." Serena informed him as they saw takuya was resting on his room.

"No matter. And I see that his princess of light is still out there." Kirito chuckled.

"Hikari.." Takuya was day dreaming yet again.

"It seems he needs more adjustment." Serena sigh.

"No matter.." Kirito smiled looking at takuya drifting nicely.

"Cause he will need all of his strength for the next fight." He maliciously smiling while his eyes were turning red.

(Haruto's Voice) Next time it's training time like in summer camp but the royal knights are there to stop us while the purple wizard was helping us for no reason.

Next time: Training camp mayhem.

Now it's show time. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Summer Camp Mayhem.

(Haruto's Recap) Last time me,koji and the others found a distress in the park we found out that the purple wizard is actually takuya but we were defeated this time we need training and I know just the place..

Present Time.

"Where are we going?" Koji asked to haruto while he was eating his donuts.

"You'll see and the second generation will come as your coach." Haruto said in relax.

"We're not in your group so we have somebody in mind to teach us." Koyomi smiled.

They all talked and laugh while someone was watching them.

"This seems interesting." A boy with spiky hair and black round goggles said and disappeared.

Unknown Place.

"So takuya how did you feel strolling around." Serena asked looking at takuya who is fully fit.

"It's fine." Takuya smiled while polishing his ring.

"I'm gonna get some tea." Serena smiled and left the room while takuya just chuckled.

"Is it save to go out now?" Veemon asked and go out from the bed sheets.

"Sure do." Takuya said as his eyes goes back to normal.

"Why are you doing this takuya?" Veemon asked and his face was really sad.

"I'm just confused I don't know what I am anymore." Takuya sigh.

"Then let's find it together." Veemon smiled.

"Let's buddy and I know a place for me to help my friends." Takuya smiled as he was going outside while loading veemon to his chrono digivice and serena was ready making the tea.

"So what is this tea? It's so refreshing." Takuya smiled while smelling the tea.

"It's mint tea." Serena smiled and they sipped the tea.

"It's really refreshing." Takuya said smelling the tea again.

"Hey about bringing you here I'm sorry." Serena apologized to takuya.

"It's fine really." Takuya smiled.

"You're not mad?" Serena was amazed at takuya realizing this sooner.

"Nope and all of this because you want to save kirito right?" Takuya asked.

"He changed since the last time we met but it's scary even I can feel his energy from a far." Serena sigh.

"But inside he is really a good person serena." Takuya smiled making serena remembered davis words but with more polite one just one phrase 'serena-chan'.

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked looking at serena who is daydreaming.

"I'm fine. It's just a person I remembered." Serena smiled.

"Oh. I see let me guess it's davis." Takuya sigh.

"How did you know him?" Serena asked but takuya doesn't want to tell her yet.

"No reason." Takuya said and he was leaving the room with a bright smile.

"That's the first time he smiled in here maybe something good will happen." Serena smiled at him and hoped that takuya doesn't change into that attitude again.

At the HQ

"Why are you here?" Nick asked to takuya who appeared suddenly.

"Nothing." Takuya smiled.

"Where were you?" Nick asked.

"Shh or everyone will hear us." He winked

"Got it." They here footstep of someone who is gonna go into the room.

"Hey catch ya later." Takuya said and disappeared in a flash while the one that opens the door was tommy who forgot his hat.

"Who are you talking to?" Tommy asked feeling suspicious.

"No one." Nick smiled.

"Okay." Tommy said while grabbing his hat.

1 week later.

"Where is this?" They were in the digital world and it was some ruins of a red wizard fighting a white wizard some sort.

"Welcome to the wizard exhibit." The purple wizard appeared and greeted them.

"Who invited you here?" Haruto said as he was ready to attack.

"I did.." Nick smiled.

"Now you guys didn't know was this place isn't as it seems." The purple wizard claps and a course of flames,vipers snake etc have been prepared.

"If tai found out." Haruto sigh.

"Oh here they come." Tai appeared at the entrance with the second generation digidestined.

"Hmm I smell a lovely girl here." The purple wizard quickly pulls kari off and gives her a white flower.

"That is a nice one for you." He smiled.

"Umm thanks." Kari said in confusion and gratitude cause she barely know this guy.

"What are you doing here?!" Mira and Leo shouted and began on battle stance as they begin to attack the purple wizard and transform into their wizard armor.

"Nature Slash!"  
>"Purple blast!"<br>The two attacks knock the purple wizard out.

"What was that for?" Nick asked to the two.

"But he was our enemy!" Mira shouted.

"Yeah and he is dangerous." Leo said.

"Not for today." The purple wizard sigh.

"What do you mean?" Haruto asked.

"Cause I ask him here." Koyomi sigh.

"Koyomi?! Siding with the enemy?" Leo shouted.

"Actually." Koyomi said.

*flashback*

"La~La~La~" Koyomi said while walking with the groceries in the park but it flew away then someone catch it without notice.

"Thank you." She thanked to the one that catch the groceries but she was surprised that the one that catches it was none other than the purple wizard.

"Hey there koyomi-chan." A purple wizard appeared right in front of her.

"What do you want?" She shouted and began her battle stance and turns into the white wizard and attacked the purple wizard with her explosions.

"I didn't want to fight" He shouted and dodge every attack but didn't try to attack.

"Elevate Now!" He tried using his new ring and made everything into a low gravity pressure.

"Zero Gravity Blaster!" He pulls up his gun and attack with a black energy blast and koyomi was hurt badly.

"Now would you listen?" He sigh.

"What do you want?" Koyomi asked.

"I want to come to your training camp." He smiled.

"Why you're stronger than us." Koyomi said.

"I'm not here for the others but I'm here for you 5 with nick." The purple wizard smiled.

"Us?!" Koyomi gasped.

"I'm not that evil just not in control." He sigh.

"But what do you want with nick?" Koyomi asked.

"That's still a secret I have. All will be revealed." The purple wizard chuckled and disappeared.

"Weird guy but still that's takuya for ya. At least the groceries isn't gone." Koyomi checked again and nothing is gone.

*end of flashback*

"So that's what happen.." Haruto smiled at her and approved the idea even if he hates it.

"So you're kari." The purple wizard smiled but gatomon paw up her paws meaning that she doesn't like him.

"Gatomon don't be rude." Kari warned her.

"But kari.. He is evil." Gatomon said.

"Yeah I am something inside of me." He sigh.

"So that's what I feel from here." Kari said as her crest shined and the purple wizard was in a massive headache like he was burning.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked.

"I'm fine.." The purple wizard smiled while barely hanging on.

"Stay away from my sister." Tai said as his over protective side was on.

"Tai!" Mimi shouted and apologized for tai's reaction.

"I know how it felt." The purple wizard sigh.

"Where is Zoe?" He asked.

"She didn't want to come." Koji said as he was appearing behind mimi.

"JP and tommy?" He asked again.

"They doesn't too." Koji said as the purple wizard puts up a sad expression.

"Very well." The purple wizard sigh.

"When do we begin the training?" Leo asked.

"Right now duh." The purple wizard smiled and the second generation digidestined were also ready.

"Let's get wrapping." TK shouted.

"But first." Haruto said staring at the purple wizard.

"Oh yeah you guys can't use your wizard ring and transform but you can use digi egg armor etc." The two smiled grinning wickedly at them.

"Sweet!" TK and the others shouted.

"Oh shoot." Mira and Leo sigh.

"Why you're wearing one?" Kari asked to the purple wizard.

"Cause I'm not the one training but I will do a favor just for you." The purple wizard goes back to his human form.

"My name is takuya." He smiled and shakes hands with kari and she can feel her legs trembling.

"I'm kari." She smiled.

"Digitalize Veemon!" Takuya shouted.

"Veemon?!" The other second digidestined gasped.

"It's so long we didn't see you." Gatomon said and goes beside veemon.

"Oh that's so sweet." Veemon smiled.

"It's lonely and gatomon just purring waiting for you." Patamon said while flapping his wings.

"And it seems that she is so quiet." Hawkmon sigh.

"I didn't saw a lot of it though." Armadillomon sigh.

"Do you still have davish D-Terminal?" Veemon asked to kari.

"Yeah I bring it." Kari ransack her bag and it's davis d-terminal and takuya was trembling as he touch it but then a glimpse of memory to davis and his adventure hits him it was almost too much for him.

"Let me see that." Takuya begin to temper with the D3 and saw the one with flame one with it.

"Digi Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve too!"

"Flamedramon, The fire of courage.."

"Ah much better." Flamedramon said and tries his knuckles up a notch.

"How did you do that?" Kari asked.

"I just temper with it that's all." Takuya said and wasn't aware of his actions.

"Then like this." Takuya said and point his digivice with the D-terminal.

"Armor On!" He shouted as his body was engulf with flames and changes into an armor like in the segokura era but it's color is red and at the back was the courage symbol with twin sword on his back.

"Cool.." Koji said and takuya just smiled and sense something.

"There is someone here." Takuya said and kari was sure of it too.

"We can use our ultimate forms and make an armor." Gatomon chuckled.

"Well like old times." Tai said and matt was chuckling they remembered the last time this happens and they were the enemies.

"It seems similar to mine." Takuya said but still thinking if that's really davis memory and they begun training by doing spar with each other then takuya teach them something new about wizard ring and can be used even though in digi armor state.

Few hours later.

"Nature Trap!"  
>"Vulcan Flash!"<br>Leo and yolei were sparring and each other was pack of full attack leo with his swords while yolei with her kunoichi. Cody was sparring with Koji they both uses their swords but in a quick manner just like kendo. Tai and matt was having their time to fight takuya but none of their attacks hits.

"You've got to do better than that." Takuya shouted.

"Tch." Tai and matt sigh and they were defeated by their junior it's embarrassing.

"Rose Spear!"  
>"Light Shield!"<br>Kari and Mimi were sparring and it looks like they know each other movements so it's easier to read.

In the other side Haruto and Koyomi was relaxing.

"Why aren't they sparring?" Koji asked.

"It's okay. just see what they are doing." Takuya smiled almost got hit by tai's claw and matt's axe.

"Koyomi that goes there." Haruto smiled and looking at the puzzle that takuya design.

"It looks here." Nick said smiling to koyomi and they pick up the second piece.

"Now let's get to the fight." Haruto said as they put the puzzle back and koyomi wasn't using her wizard ring. The three shouted armor on. Haruto was still in his wizard form well that is his true form while koyomi looks like a ninja but white version and has many weapons just like tenten in naruto while nick he was covered by blue armor uniting with dorugoramon.

"Fire Slash!" Haruto shouted and attacked koyomi but she dodge it and attacked with his sword.

"Rising Blast.." Koyomi shouted and they began on sparring again but nick is falling behind and haruto stop the attack.

"What's the matter?" Haruto asked.

"I don't know if I'm worthy enough." Nick said and sighing to himself.

"You're worthy." Haruto said while rubbing his head.

"Come on we're falling behind" Koyomi said living up to the others that they really has been slacking off.

"Right." Nick said to them.

"There is no time to hesitate.." He charged at haruto and koyomi making them smiled and excited again.

"It seems they are having the time of their life." A boy with an attendant look was hiding in the bushes.

"Should we ruin it?" Another boy with red diamond shape outfit and blue jeans smiled.

"No,let them have their fun." The first boy smiled.

3 Days Later.

"You're getting good." Takuya said as he was merely having scratches from matt and tai's combination attack.

"Matt go left." Tai said and ordered matt and he did what tai said.

"Oh so that is their plan." Takuya sigh but he knew that was only a diversion.

"Fire Tornado!" He shouted and surrounded himself with flame tornado's so that tai and matt couldn't touch him.

"Tch he read our plan." Tai said.

"Time to get serious." Takuya said.

"Copy Please." He shouted as he made a copy of himself.

"That's cheating." Tai shouted.

"No I told you. You can use rings." Takuya chuckled.

"You're getting good." Cody smiled at koji who attack and seemed to be stalemate even more.

"Angel Wing.." Kari began to spread her wings and fly upwards to the sky.

"Thorn Barrage!" Mimi shouted and attacked kari but she dodge every other attack.

"Love Arrow!" Kari begAn to collect white energy and attacked mimi making her whip falls.

"I win." Kari cheered.

"Yeah." Mimi sigh in defeat.

"Now your in for surprise." Takuya said while tai and matt look in confusion on what he is gonna do.

"Break!" He shouted and flamedramon appeared beside takuya.

"Digi Armor energize.."

Flamedramon goes back into veemon and unite with the digi egg of friendship.

"Raidramon,The storm of friendship"

"Raidramon break to your left." Takuya shouted as he was tugging in to raidramon.

"Got it davis I mean takuya." Raidramon said as he was attacking with his thunder ball at tai and matt.

"That doesn't hurt." Matt shouted as he was protecting it with his axe.

Matt and tai began to walk quickly and saw takuya and raidramon in front of them but they aren't moving.

"Now." Tai and matt attacked takuya but he was ready and chuckled as a thread near them was activated.

"It's a trap!" Tai said but it was too late and they were caught on the net.

"An old fashion trap." Takuya smiled and raidramon was laughing hardly and pointing at them.

"That was priceless." Raidramon shouted and can't stop on laughing while his thunder got on the net and fried the two.

"Oops." He hides his embarrassment

"Raidramon." Takuya glare at him but wanted to laugh.

"It's funny." Nick and Haruto with koyomi as they were tired enough sparring.

"They fall for the old book trap." Takuya smiled looking at koyomi.

"Told you it would work." Koyomi said the obvious and chuckled.

"Why did this keep happening to us." Tai and Matt said and puffing out smoke.

"It's your clumsiness." Mimi and kari chuckled looking at them.

"Kari! Watch out!" Takuya pulls kari out of the way while a gold blast was hitting the side of the lines nearby and exploded.

"What was that?" Kari asked while still tugging to takuya making him blush.

"Show yourself!" Koyomi shouted and sense the attackers energy.

"Oh he got us.." The guy with attendant costume said.

"What should we do now?" The other boy said.

"Wait you're partner is magnamon." Takuya said and raidramon was shooting around and the blast was put back to raidramon.

"There you are." Raidramon shouted as he was using his thunder ball at magnamon.

"That hurts." Magnamon shouted as his ass was in pain.

"Gotcha." Takuya winked and puts up a mischievous grin.

"You're Theo." He said while a little remembering him with davis memory.

"And you're Zatch." He said at the second boy with a mysterious dark figure beside him.

"The Zatch?" Koji eyes widened and look at the boy.

"Yup I am." Zatch smiled wih gankoomon on his side.

"You're going evil again?" Takuya asked.

"I'm just marauding order." Gankoomon sigh.

"Let's just get this over with" Raidramon growl.

"I agree." Takuya shouted.

"We'll help." Tai and matt shouted.

"No. I'll handle this myself." Takuya said and he was relax.

"I can sense he is hiding his real power." Koyomi whispered to koji.

"Hiding his power?" He was seriously wanting to know takuya's play.

"Show us.." Theo smiled and opens his blue book.

"That book." Kari said and like she knew that it's another same book she knew.

"Raidramon! Armor On!" He shouted as he was covered in blue armor just like davis and his big axe was the perfect weapon.

"That is axe form." Cody gasped.

"What is so bad about that form?" Haruto asked.

"The last time we knew it's fire power matches cody's." Kari said and explain that their friend davis also uses this form.

"Armor On!" Theo shouted as he was using his golden wizard costume just like haruto but more of a miracle sign on his back.

"Armor On!" Zatch shouted as he was covered in armor just like the white wizard but with a chocolate color.

"Thunder Blaze!" He sway his axe to the sky and thunder bolts came from the sky and attacked theo and the others but when the smoke clear none of theo or zatch was hurt. They also look that theo was creating a wind spell and casting tornado at takuya and he was floating.

"Woah.." Takuya shouted.

"Now!" Zatch said as he was in front of takuya using his knuckle fist and takuya was pulled to the ground and it creates a crater 2 times the size of takuya.

"I don't want to fight." Takuya said.

"Then let me give you some motivation." Theo said and began casting spells that unites fire and wind together at kari. No one was beside her at the time even mimi was too late to stop it and it was in slow motion.

"No!" Takuya shouted as he was engulf in a bright light energy and quickly change his axe forcefully into dual sword.

"That hurts." Raidramon shouted as his voice becomes two.

"Twin Caliber!" He shouted and shot out a blue stream energy that guarded kari and she was surprised even though she didn't know him.

"I won't let you hurt kari." Takuya said and as if his voice sounded like davis and kari was the one that saw it.

"Kari I'm sorry I left you." His voice was changing as he was guarding the attack.

"Don't go." Kari said as she was holding takuya tightly.

"This is my last gift." Takuya said as his voice becomes normal and the attack was reflected back to theo and zatch.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said as he passed out with burns and scratches all he see was kari shouting at him and that was wonderful.

"Takuya!" All of them shouted except theo and zatch.

"We better leave." Theo said as he disappeared using teleportation.

"Yeah. And this place won't be the same though." Zatch sigh looking at the mess up cave.

"Our training camp is a mess." Haruto said looking at some of the destroyed equipments.

"Let's go back it's not worthed it's too dangerous." Tai said and all of them nodded even nick who was just come back and saw it was a total wreck.

2 Days later.

"Ow my head." Takuya said and he was in the hospital with kari sitting right beside him and his head was a total headache.

"Hey you're waking up." Kari said.

"I need to go." He said as he was getting his clothes and the bandages on his bodies wasn't bad enough.

"Don't go." Kari said grabbing his hands.

"Stay away!" Takuya said and looks like he was crying but he doesn't want to be look that way and cast kari's hands off leaving through the window.

"Takuya." Kari said while tugging to her hand in a surprise it was a ring and some note.

To: Kari.

Keep this ring save and please don't tell anyone I was out of the hospital and keep it save you may need it later. Takuya

"Takuya I'll hold on to the ring tightly" She said while hoping that takuya would come back to his sense.

(Takuya's Voice) the royal knights have gone over the line this time and I have no choice but to give in to my darkness and that too is to protect kari I'll do anything to keep her save.

Next Time: Chrono Gate.

When there is light there is always darkness. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chrono Gate.

1 week later at the class.

Takuya was really quiet and keeping himself from the others and even not talking.

"Hey talk to me anything." Lucy said as she goes into takuya but he didn't give a damn thing to lucy's word and make her madder and leaves the class while pushing koji on the side door.

"What's up with her?" Koji asked.

"None of your business." Takuya said in a still with no emotion voice.

"What's up with you. Ever since that camp you're really keeping everyone out." Koji said with full of concern.

"None of your concern. You're blocking my view." Takuya said while hanging his pen up to him.

"You're a jerk." Koji said and stayed away from him.

"Whatever. I'm doing this for them." Takuya sigh and the bell rings.

Motomiya Households.

(Takuya's Dream)

"Where am I?" Takuya said as he was in a black place and there he saw was a gate a big one with a crest symbol in it.

"Release Me.." A voice whispered to him again and again then saw an image of the black wizard appearing beside the gate and hitting him with many attacks and he was panting.

"I won't." Takuya shouted as he was attacking again again but he was loosing badly.

"Just try and beat me." The black wizard image shouted.

"I have to keep on trying." Takuya said and changing into the purple wizard.

"Black Hazard!"  
>"Destroy Wave!"<br>The two attacks clash but takuya is still loosing and black wizard sword just slash through him.

"Graaahhhhhh!" He shouted and saw that another image of him was laughing looking at him sinisterly.

End of dream world

"Wake up!" Jun shouted.

"Huh? Where am I? What happen?" Takuya said while half sleeping.

"You're screaming in lately." Jun said and worried his brother was like this but for the straight four days koji wouldn't even look at him and she was the one who is in charge.

"There.. It would be alright." Jun smiled at takuya and comforted him and he looks more like his little brother than ever and he was asking something really innocent.

"Could I sleep in your lap? Just this once."

Jun nodded and she was happy that takuya open up a little and it was 2 AM in the morning it's really annoying but if it can help him sleep for a little bit more hours why not and he purred to her and it feels good.

At school.

"Jun said you sleep at her lap is that true?" Koji asked.

"Did I know you?" Takuya asked and he hated it more even now.

"You're more of a jerk than ever." Koji shouted and leaved.

At lunch takuya was sitting with no one and kari was just passing by looking at him and remembered what he says and just passed by with a sad expression.

"Are you okay kari?" TK asked to her worriedly.

"I'm fine." Kari smiled weakly.

"It's takuya is it?" TK asked again.

"Yeah and sorry." Kari shouted and walked away.

TK look at takuya and he know what he felt but he can't do anything about it. It must be something he felt.

Takuya doesn't eat his lunch that much and goes into the bathroom.

"Why can't they stay away from me." Takuya shouted as he clench his fist at the mirror.

"Then free me and your friends won't bother you again." An image of him but with a purple eyes was looking at him.

"Graahhhh!" Takuya shouted and clenched the mirror again and made his fist bleed more he wash it and put some bandages.

Back at the class.

"What happen to you?" Nick asked looking at takuya's hands.

"Nothing just a small mistake that's all." Takuya smiled.

"It looks like from a mirror." Nick said.

"Just leave me alone." Takuya shouted and get back to his bench.

"He is getting weirder by the second." Nick said suspicious with takuya's behavior. He haven't been keeping contact lately.

"You noticed." Lucy said right beside him.

"He looks like a person that never sleeps." Nick sigh.

"I better as kari what happen." Lucy said and nick nodded.

Motomiya Households

TAkuya was walking to the showers but then he feels a massive headache ye again.

"Stop!" Takuya shouted.

Jun looked at takuya who is in incredible pain and she goes there to help him. "Are okay?" She asked to takuya but he didn't tell anything else except quickly running to the showers.

"There is something wrong and I need to find out." Jun quickly goes into takuya's room while he was in the showers.

At takuya's room.

Jun was snooping in and look that it was really neat and clean but a little mistake that takuya made was leaving his bag on the floor.

"What is this?"

She look at the bag and she saw his diary book and look on one page that's weird and it's upper side of it was cover with blood and she reads it.

Dear Diary,

Today was christmas and yet again I go to the fair but this time it is weird I hear a voice of a human and there is this white room but I was curious to see on the black curtain it's something dangerous.

Jun began to search for another one and she found it.

Dear Diary,

I and my friends just defeat lucemon but I hear echoes of sound everywhere saying free me but I didn't know what to do I started ignoring it but it kept following me everywhere and I decide to move to odaiba to search for new inspiration.

At the left page jun found it again.

Dear Diary,

The first day of school was great I made some more friends but before this I had a dream in a big black gate and I didn't want them to find out and he said he was catastromon. I don't know if I should unseal him or not cause I feel something evil inside if this keeps on I'll be going crazy.

Jun was terrified of knowing what happens to his little brother was happening again so she saw and there is the last updated diary page.

"Dear Diary,

Yesterday was fine with the Summer camp and all but the voice is getting stronger and I'm losing myself but if it's for the best than it's about time I fall just for my friends sake. No even more, For kari. I like her I don't know why. I give her a ring if I didn't be myself. She is my light. I can't lose her. Just take me but not my friends.

Jun reads the note and she puts it back into takuya's bag as she knew that takuya was already out of the showers and secretly going back to her room.

Takuya goes into his room and began to rampage and ransack his room into a total mess.

"Grraaahhhhh!" Takuya said as he was breaking the mirror in his room.

"Don't lose control.." He said as he was holding himself to the floor as he repeated himself yet again but it was no use.

"Release Me!" A voice from that gate was putting up with him yet again.

"No!" Takuya said as he was quickly putting his pajama's on and pulled himself to sleep.

In front of the house koji was back late and rings the bell many times when jun opens it she was shivering real bad.

"Koji I have to go to the grocery store." Jun said as she quickly moves outside the house.

"She is acting weird too." Koji thought.

Takuya's Dream.

"This place." Takuya said as he was looking at someone's memory.

*flashback*

It was a dark place and it felt like the ocean but why is it dark.

"This place is my lost space." A boy with red goggles smiled and besides him was a veemon.

"Hey davish why do we kept it a secret that you've been to the dark ocean?" Veemon asked to the boy.

"Nothing. It's cause if I'll tell them they will come for me then I don't have a place to put my frustration on." Davis sigh looking at veemon.

"If you told them they will bear with it." Veemon tried to convince again.

"No! The more person knows and this place will disappear." Davis sigh.

"Disappear?" Veemon asked.

"Hey dragomon." Davis smiled at the king of the dark ocean itself.

"What an act you pulled just now saving that child of light." Dragomon chuckled.

"I just wanted to save her." Davis sigh looking at the ocean and his reflection.

"Maybe I don't belong." He sighed.

"You're not belong this is the place for you to search yourself but your inner side will be free." Dragomon said as he was pulling davis to the air.

"It's okay as long as it's worth." Davis said in a determined voice.

"Gyahaha get ready boy this will hurt a bit." Dragomon said as davis dark energy comes out from him and a new creature appeared it was like a dragon but he had a chaos sign in it's back and it was growling back at him.

"What is this?" Davis asked looking at the creature.

"It's name is catastromon and he is your darkness." Dragomon explained.

"My darkness?" Davis asked touching catastromon.

"Now put him in that gate." Dragomon ordered and opens a big gate that resemble chrono.

"What is that gate? I can feel all the evil tension." Veemon said as he too knows that presence.

"Veemon digivolve.." Davis ordered in a no emotion voice.

"Veemon digivolve too!"

"Exveemon.."

"Vee Laser!" The attack didn't put up a scratch to catastromon and he just chuckled.

"What's up with him." Exveemon said as he was using his punch but the creature just dodge.

"I don't want to be put back to that gate!" Catastromon growled and was collecting up energy.

"Catastrophe End!" His dark energy blast sent exveemon away and back into a rookie but then he turns back into a champion for unknown reason.

"That's unreal." Davis said.

"You've been imprisoned by your own darkness this whole time" Dragomon sigh looking at catastromon.

"Why aren't you helping?" Davis asked.

"Even I can't touch him. He has the power of a mega, No even more." Dragomon explained.

"A mega?" Davis asked.

"That is what that gates purpose and I'll help just this time." Dragomon smiled and uses his anchor to bind him in while exveemon attacked more with his vee laser.

"Just a little more.." The gate opened and catastromon was slowly getting suck into the gate.

"I won't let you get away." Catastromon was holding exveemon and he was really mad.

"No way!" Exveemon began to fly in opposite way and it worked for him and he flew off from catastromon.

"One more push." Davis said as he was using the golden digi egg in his D3 to transform exveemon.

"Veemon Golden armor digivolve too!"

"Magnamon,The golden radiance."

"Magna Explosion!" Magnamon attacked with his blast and dragomon uses his most powerful attack.

"Underworld Stream!" He shouted and push catastromon in and he disappeared.

"We did it!" Davis shouted.

"I'll be back one day!" Catastromon shouted.

"You aren't welcome here." Dragomon said.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Catastromon shouted and sent out a last blast that hits dragomon in the chest.

"Dragomon!" Davis saw dragomon's data leaked.

"There is nothing you can do child of miracles." Dragomon sigh as he was starting to disappear.

"Woah what happen to this place?" Davis saw the place was really shaking and the ground was full of earthquakes.

"The ocean starts to disappear when I disappear." Dragomon said.

"No! Don't leave!" Davis shouted but dragomon ordered the divermon to throw davis and magnamon into a black portal as they disappeared.

"Dragomon!" He shouted again one final time.

"Goodbye child of miracles, I mean davis." Dragomon smiled as he disappear with the dark ocean.

*end of flashback*

"Why did he seal you?" Takuya asked.

"I was a thread to them." Catastromon astral image appeared beside takuya.

"But why?" Takuya asked.

"I was an outcast I even didn't know what to do." Catastromon explained.

"So you too." Takuya sigh

"But why do you resist me?" Catastromon asked.

"I don't want to lose control." Takuya sigh.

"You're afraid to use my powers aren't you." Catastromon sigh then grabbing takuya's neck.

"Help.." Takuya shouted

"Use me!" Catastromon shouted.

"No!" Takuya shouted.

*end of dream*

Takuya was sweating really hard when he look at his blanket it was all sweaty and his pajama's was really sweaty he look at the clock it's 12 AM.

"Wow it's so late I think I need a drink." Takuya said as he was going to the kitchen and get a drink.

"Ah it feels so good." He smiled and drink went back to his room but for some reason he can't sleep.

Takuya remembered the dream and also remembered chronomon's word as he look at his hands.

"Should I give in?"

He said while tempting to believe it but he has no choice and shook his head.

"No I can't."

Next day

Takuya was really tired and snoring through the first period well the teacher didn't notice though cause it's english.

Lunch time.

"Ah that nap was wonderful." He stretch his arms and begin to eat his lunch.

"Itadakimasu." Takuya looked at the sushi and bento but lucy interrupted him

"What is this about?" He asked to lucy.

"Wow you're annoying and lucky the teacher didn't see you dozing off." Lucy chuckled.

"Just go away." Takuya said as she was really annoying.

"Koji was right you're a jerk." Lucy said and left.

"Everyone was saying that again even lucy maybe I just don't belong." Takuya said and runs off while nick saw him and tried to stop it.

"What happen?" Nick asked.

"Everyone was calling me a jerk and tai doesn't like me. I'm not welcomed." Takuya said as he was running off.

Later At the HQ.

"Okay what happen here?" Nick asked to koji and lucy.

"What happen to what?" Lucy asked.

"Oh it's about that jerk is it." Koji said.

"Did you even know why he is like that." Nick rolled his eyes.

"No.." The two sigh.

"Then don't jump into conclusions." Nick said pointing at them.

"I'm going to check on takuya toodles." Nick said quickly left the room.

"I'm going to find out even if it's messing with jun." Nick thought.

Motomiya Residence.

Nick knock the door and jun saw nick was really in a pinch.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Jun opened the door and it's rare to see nick visit which make her suspicious.

"Can I asked something?" Nick asked as jun was prepping up some tea.

"Okay I'll answer your question but first some tea." She smiled and the two drink the tea.

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"You're here for takuya is it?" Jun asked.

"Haha you knew." Nick laugh.

"Well actually.." She began to explain about the diary she found on takuya's closet and this evil named chronomon that is out for him.

"I see." Nick said.

"Could you please help him?" Jun asked.

"I'll do my best." Nick smiled.

"Jun I'm going out." Takuya said at jun from the stairs he just left without staring at nick.

"Where did he go every now and then?" He asked to jun.

"I don't know but this is the third time he didn't tell me." She sigh not knowing what to do.

"I know where he went. Thank you for the drink I'm off." Nick said and left the motomiya residence.

Park

"Why!" Takuya look at the parks pond clenching his fist even more but then looking at the reflection of himself.

"Catastromon was right I don't belong anywhere." He sigh.

*flashback*

Takuya was walking in the school seeing JP,Zoe and Tommy he felt happy for once.

"Where are you guys I'm searching?" He shouted at JP,Zoe and Tommy.

"There is no more searching for us." Zoe said.

"Why is that?" Takuya asked.

"Cause there are no need for us. Cause all of you are fighting in a whole another level." This time it's tommy who speaks it's rarely to see him like this.

"We can work it out." Takuya shouted.

"How can we work it out. You're always not there for us.." JP shouted.

"We talk to koji and says it's okay" Zoe said.

"So you guys do this because of koji." Takuya said and dash over to the music room.

"Takuya nii!" Tommy shouted and wanted to went after him but JP stop him.

"Takuya needs his time alone." JP said.

Music Room.

Takuya was playing the piano with fur elise song.

"This always relax me but.." He said and hit all the note making a bad note.

"Do you want to be free?" A voice of the wind told him.

"Free." Takuya said as he feels the breeze.

"Then let me out!" The voice becomes deeper.

"No!" Takuya holds his head with two of his hands.

"Do as you wish but you'll need me.." The dark sinister voice disappeared.

"I won't let it control over me.." Takuya shouted as his body was in pain

*end of flashback*

"I knew I would found you here." Nick smiled and said after him.

"What do you want?" Takuya asked.

"I know that chronomon is trying to break free." Nick sigh and he knows it from jun.

"I know that jun tells you so it's fine by me but please don't tell anyone and there is nothing you can do." Takuya shouted as he was feeling the pain again and cough up blood.

"Takuya it's hurting your body." Nick said wanted to help him.

"I'm fine." Takuya said as he was regaining composure.

"That's why you're acting like that I'm sorry in behalf of koji and lucy." Nick bowed.

"There is no need cause I won't be here long enough." Takuya said with flat expression and left.

"What does he mean?" He asked to himself.

Next Day

Lunch Time.

Nick saw takuya but it's weird he didn't talk or energetic all day and went into the music room.

Music Room.

"Do you believe a world of happy ending.." Takuya sings as he was playing the piano but it doesn't work.

"That's still wrong." He said clenching his fist at the piano making an annoying sound.

"The wind." Takuya said as he heard of the wind and it feels relaxing but he started to notice that he is disappearing slowly.

"Maybe it's time I give up." He said and disappeared entirely.

At the canteen.

"TK I can feel something dark." Kari said.

"Coming from where?" TK asked.

"I don't know but I've got the feeling it's dark ocean." Kari said as they were quickly going to the computer room.

Dark Ocean

"Where am I?" Takuya asked as he saw that the place was dark.

"We're in the dark ocean." Veemon shouted as he knows that feeling everywhere.

"But where is dragomon?" Takuya asked but dragomon didn't appeared and how did this place come into contact again.

"Release Me.." A dark voice was trailing inside takuya's mind.

Takuya was really frustrated he even saw the gate and getting closer to it seeing the hieroglyphic that pictures the first one who sealed chronomon and begin to de-crypts it.

"Long time ago the digidestined of power fights off against a dragon but this was different even he can't fight him" Takuya said as he was touching more of the hieroglyphic as the picture changed into the next scene where the digidestined of power fight the dragon of chaos.

"The digidestined of power tried to fight off this evil but he can't win even at that time so he tried to seal the dragon but at that time he didn't have the power to defeat it so he seal him off in one gate. A gate that is forbidden to touch and it symbolize chrono. That chrono was the source of a big power other than the digivice. The digidestined of power was once corrupted by it but he was saved by alphamon who brought the cure." The hieroglyphic shown more and more clearly that the digidestined of power was really tough and chronomon swears that he would return one day.

"The digidestined of power huh?" Takuya said looking at the hieroglyphics.

"Takuya let's unseal it." Veemon shouted.

"Wait veemon this isn't like you." Takuya sigh.

"I just didn't felt well." Veemon said and he was or seemed rather not well.

"I don't want the world to end veemon." Takuya shouted.

"Please. Takuya. I saw his reflection everytime I fight." Veemon pleaded.

"No veemon I can't." Takuya sighed.

"Why can't you understand!" Veemon shouted and gets out of takuya's digivice.

"That face.." He sighed looking at himself at the ocean.

*flashback*

"Mom could I get that new dinosaur book." Takuya said when he was about 11 years old.

"But you just had your weekly magazine for the day we have to keep our money in tact." His dad said and little shinya was looking at them.

"That's right dear you can't get everything you want." Takuya's mom said to him.

"I want it!" Takuya pleaded and shouted.

"You're so childish." Takuya's dad shouted and slap him.

"Why can't anyone understand!" Takuya shouted and runs to his room and cried because no one knew that the book was for a friend. He was moving and yet he can't give anything in return.

*end of flashback*

"Okay vee I'll open it just like you ask." Takuya said giving up his digivice and it glowed a chrono symbol.

Meanwhile.

"Hey where is takuya?" Nick asked since lunch he isn't back yet.

"He isn't in the music room!" Lucy said as she was running to the classroom.

"This is bad." Koji said.

"Did you make something worse koji?" Nick asked and glared at koji.

"I kinda allowed zoe to not fight." He sigh.

"You what?!" Nick and Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry." Koji said.

"It's fine but you're telling it all wrong is it?" Lucy glared at him.

"Yeah that's why." Koji sighed.

"Okay we'll talk about that later but now let's find takuya before he'll regret something." Lucy said.

"It's easy for you to say cause you two are the reason we're in this mess." Nick sigh.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Jun told me about you guys. You always says him a jerk is it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I mean he is." Koji said.

"But actually a digimon called catastromon was trying to control him." Nick explained a little detail about chronomon but not all of it.

"Wait so this thing was sealed and takuya is the key." Koji said and realized that he is wrong.

"We've been accusing him for no reason." Lucy said with a sad expression.

Computer Room(After School)

"May we come in?" Koji asked.

"Who are you guys?" Ken asked he can't come on the training camp cause he had test and the teacher was a troublesome.

"We want to save takuya." Koji said asking for TK and Kari.

"You guys came." TK smiled.

"We've been waiting." Kari smiled at the three of them.

"Where is takuya?" Koji asked.

"Such a pushy. He is in a place called dark ocean the last time they were after kari." TK said looking at kari.

"I think now something is after takuya." Kari explained and felt a really dark energy even more powerful than dragomon and she felt back a little.

"Kari.." They all shouted.

"I can hear voices." Kari said like she is in a trance.

"Free me." She said and the evil energy vanished.

"What happen?" Nick asked to kari.

"I think we're too late." Kari said shivering to the peak of her body.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked and it seems koji too was shivering even ken.

"It feels terrifying." Ken said he shivers when in contact with dark energy especially this one.

"Let's just go." Nick said pointing his digivice.

"Digi Port Open!" He shouted and they disappeared.

Dark Ocean.

"Graaaahhhhh!" Takuya shouted as he pointed his digivice at the gate and it's opening.

Veemon suddenly comes out from the digivice and had a chrono sign on his left arm. The dark energy from the gate surges into veemon.

"Veemon chrono reversed digivolved too!"

The appearance of a black dragon appeared with black armor and chrono symbol on his back appeared changing veemon's appearance.

"Catastromon!"

The new dragon roared as he was free and glared at takuya.

"Thank you for freeing me fool." Catastromon roared.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." Takuya sigh and looking at the gate closed and disappeared.

"Oh no we are too late.." Nick shouted seeing takuya didn't have the strength to move.

"It's my fault." Takuya said as negativity gets into him.

"Takuya don't fall for it." The voice he knew that suits him to calm it's kari's voice.

"Yeah you still have your friends!" TK shouted beside kari and Opanimon with seraphimon was fighting chronomon as we speak.

"Strike Of the seven Stars!"  
>"Eden's Javelin!"<p>

The two attacked made their way but none of it scratches on catastromon and chuckled.

"There is nothing that can stop me!" He roared and blast some dark energies into the two.

"Thin again." Dorugoramon appeared and attacked with his blue energy spear at catastromon.

"Chrono Laser!" He shouted as he was attacking the three with his blast.

"Graaahhhh!" The three shouted.

"It's pointless." Takuya said as he was in a brink of despair.

"Don't give up!" Ken shouted and they surprised on what he was riding was imperialdramon.

"Posistron Laser!" He shot out an energy stream at catastromon and it did some damage.

"We did it ken." Imperialdramon shouted.

"Yeah but it will not be long." Ken warned to imperialdramon who got a special surprise attack from catastromon.

"Veemon." Takuya was holding his digivice looking at it koji.

"You're the one that I hate most." He said with anger as his digivice had a little crack in it.

"That energy burst." Catastromon said as he was exhausted taking on both 4 digidestined digimon at the same time.

"Sacred Halo!"  
>"Sefirot Crystal!"<br>"Doru Din!"  
>"Posistron Laser!"<p>

The four attacks manage to put catastromon to a pinch he never imagined that they are this strong.

"Catastromon digivolve!" Takuya shouted as his digivice changed into a reverse state of chrono.

"Catastromon digivolve too!"

"Chrono Deltamon.."

The dragon figured crack his dragon armor and a new knight appeared right beside takuya and bowed to him.

(Takuya's Voice) That is chrono deltamon he is a super ultimate form of catastromon and only told in legends even the digidestined of power didn't know it. It was once ruled the dark ocean and dark areas. His signature attacks are Chrono Stream and Burst Neo Delta.

"You have come to your sense master." Chrono Deltamon said he was a knight just like alphamon but his armor was human like and had a dragon structure and wings that makes him a unique digimon and he can disappear anytime he wants or teleport.

Koji uses his digivice to turn into the white wizard but was cancelled by takuya.

"You're too predictable.." Takuya sigh as his eyes was glowing half yellow and half purple turning his digivice into a saber cancelling out all of koji's transformation.

"Light seal." He shouted and a symbol of chrono binds koji in.

"Now you can't use your chrono digivice for a while." Takuya said as he sigh seeing the dark sky.

"You guys aren't match for me." Chrono deltamon shouted as he pulled out his twin sword the first one was like kirito's sword and the other ones was a dark sword just like ichigo in bleach when he was in bankai.

"Chrono Stream!" His sword glowed both black energy and attacked opanimon and seraphimon first even if they guard it took all of their energies to guard it.

"Brave Metal!"  
>"Mega Crusher!"<p>

The two attacked tried to fill chrono deltamon up but he disappeared instantly.

"Burst Neo Delta!" He shouted as a fire whirlwind attacks both of them turning into rookie form.

"Dorumon!" Nick shouted and holds into the rookie.

"Wormmon!" Ken shouted and holds his partner.

"We're okay." Dorumon said.

"I wish astamon was here." Lucy said she was useless in a part like this.

"Chrono Deltamon it's time to go." Takuya shouted.

Chrono Deltamon holds takuya on and teleported just like shisui in naruto.

"Takuya.." Koji shouted.

"It's happening again." Nick said clenching his fist.

Kari just blinked and thought even takuya had it in him but his anger has taken him in and the dark ocean isn't going to disappear just yet.

"Let's go back." Nick said giving lucy the support she needs.

Kirito's HQ.

"Where have you been?" Serena asked.

"Freeing this guy." Takuya said as catastromon appeared right beside him.

"It seems you need to settle an old score." Kirito comes in with dracomon right beside him.

"Right. But first do you want to try your rookie form?" Takuya smiled to catastromon.

"Okay." Catastromon turns into an image of veemon but his colors was black and white.

(Catastromon's Voice) This is my rookie form it's astral veemon my astral shield and astral headbutt will make you had a massive headache.

"This takuya is different I can sense it." Serena thought looking at takuya and kirito talking.

(Takuya's Voice) With the digidestined failed to save me I take a new league and find my other half. The black wizard is now my most priority and with that I found him but the digidestined is always in my way.

Next Time: Two sides of the coins

A world where chaos rule that's my purpose. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Two sides of the coin.

Next Day.

"Takuya are you in there." Serena asked and knock at takuya's door.

"What is it serena?" Takuya sigh as in it was midnight.

"You're not going to be like kirito are you?" She asked to takuya.

"I don't know but first I need to find my other half and to make sure of it." He smiled.

"Then I'll help." Kirito said he too can't sleep for some reason.

"Can I ask?" Takuya feeling that this question nag him to no end.

"What is it?" Kirito sigh.

"Why did you become a tamer leader and you know built this team?" Takuya asked.

"Hmm I just felt like someone need to find the princess of hearts and I'm willing to give up anything even myself." Kirito said but takuya wasn't satisfied with it.

"You're bad at lying." He shouted.

"That is what I really want.." Kirito shouted.

"I can read that face. You're after the princess of lights cause your personal business and that doesn't mean good." Takuya sigh.

"So you're accusing me?" Kirito shouted.

"I'm not accusing you it's just too obvious." Takuya said and close his door.

"He is so annoying!" Kirito shouted while takuya chuckled in his room to no end.

"Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. He doesn't even know the darkness he possess is slowly taking over but it's fine by me." He sigh getting to his bed and falls asleep.

"Not that I care or anything." He smiled.

Next Day at school

"Kirito meet me at the music room." Takuya said looking at the clock.

"I got it." Kirito said as he was using his shinjuku uniform along with serena.

"Who invited them.." Koji shouted as he saw that takuya was there but now they are enemies.

"Oh so this is koji.." Serena smirked at him.

"Serena,Kirito let's get practice for the winter special." Takuya smiled and left while seeing koji's face in awe.

"Haha let's go dracomon." Kirito said while his digimon was walking freely.

"This school was cool." Dracomon saw it.

Later that day at the music room.

"Is it okay you're in here?" Kirito asked to takuya who was skipping his lesson.

"The principal let me change some of my schedules so it's no biggie." Takuya sigh.

"Let's get to practice.." He shouted and puts up a serious voice.

Serena began to play the piano and kirito began to play the guitar.

"These are the lyrics." Takuya sigh and they were fascinated by it.

"Woah cool." Kirito shouted.

"Yeah it's angst but at the same time express your feelings." Serena shouted and squeal.

"I knew you guys would like it.." Takuya smiled.

"But is this song available?" Kirito asked.

"Of course it is! And one my song.." Takuya said.

"My song?" They all asked.

"It's the song we three created." Takuya said.

"But who is gonna sing it?" Serena asked.

"I don't know but serena you're good at musics so you think of the improvements after we think about it." Takuya informed.

"Okay." She winked.

"First we need to practice the first song." Kirito sigh looking at the music it's complicated.

"Yeah 3! 2! 1!" Takuya said as he uses the mic to sing.

After school.

"So how's class?" Takuya asked.

"Just fine but I like in shinjuku better." Serena and kirito sigh.

"Well let's see jun." Takuya sigh and pick up his bag.

"Yeah.." Kirito smiled.

"Beside the digidestined they still think you're davis." Serena whispered.

"I forgot about that!" Kirito shouted.

"Not so loud." Takuya sigh as they went to the gate.

Gate.

"Found ya." The black wizard appeared in a black mist but only three of them could see.

"What do you want?" Kirito asked as he was about to take his battle stance.

"Oh don't worry I'm not here for you." He sigh and smiled.

"Then what are you after?!" Serena shouted

"You.." The black wizard shouted.

"Me?!" Takuya pointed at himself.

"If I defeated you then no one can stand in my way." He chuckled and evil laugh.

"But nick's prophecy must be fulfilled what should I do.." Takuya thought for a while until his other half attacked him.

"Don't think just fight!" The black wizard shouted.

"Hmm got it but there are two rules." Takuya shouted.

"What is it?" The black wizard asked.

"One if you win you can take me and do whatever you want and second if I win you must fight with nick!" Takuya shouted the bet and in this case it's free rules.

"Your kidding. I beat you in a snap.." He shouted and disappeared.

"That should keep him for a while." Takuya sigh.

"Do you think you could beat him?" Kirito asked.

"Nope. But I want to stop them myself and you could do me a favor." Takuya asked.

"What favor?" The two asked.

"It's like this.." He began to whisper to them.

Motomiya Residence.

"Davis since when are you back?" Jun asked.

"I.. Uh.." Kirito didn't know what to think when it comes to jun and he is posing as davis after all.

"He wanna have a relax time." Takuya sigh.

"And I must come with him." Serena bowed.

"Serena you're always there for him huh?" Jun smiled.

"Yes after all he always act clumsy.." Serena sigh.

"Hey!" Kirito shouted.

"Would you two shut up." Takuya sigh.

"Fine.." The two sigh and arranged their bags.

"Good. Now where is koji?" He asked to jun.

"Hmm he is kinda come home late." Jun smiled.

"Good. Where is mom and dad?" Kirito asked.

"You know busy as always." She rolled her eyes.

"I see. Hey let's go to the cafe. My treat." Serena smiled.

"Sorry got homework. You guys have fun." Takuya said declining the offer.

"Ow no fun!" Kirito shouted.

"Hey it's what I do after all. Studying and your slacking." Takuya smiled.

"That is true.." Serena winked.

"Yeah sure you're older than me.." Kirito sigh.

"Just go already before koji comes home." Takuya holds the three of them and push them outside of the door.

"But-." Jun said.

"No buts I need my time alone." Takuya shouted and closes the door.

"He is always like that huh?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know but I'm glad he is okay.." Jun smiled.

"Let's go." Serena shouted and was already in front of them.

"Might as well relax." Kirito smiled and runs after serena.

"Wait up!" Jun shouted as he was running towards them.

Back with Takuya.

"Now time for my practice target." He said looking at his digivice.

"Chrono Gate Open!" A black gate opens with astral veemon hanging around the gate.

"Ready to squash some bugs?" Astral Veemon asked.

"Yeah to the dark ocean." Takuya smiled but first left a spare key for that jerk koji at the carpet.

"Now we're set." He smiled and disappear to the portal.

At the cafe.

"Did takuya really studying?" Jun asked.

"Nah.. He always been like that.." Serena smiled and looking at the menu and have a green tea with strawberry parfait while jun was having a lemon tea with a creamy cheesecake but kirito was having a hard time choosing.

"What should I choose." Kirito said wandering the price and he doesn't want serena to pay much since she knew his appetite.

"Just choose already.." Serena shouted.

"I can't.." Kirito said he still thinks that takuya is lying.

"Just forget about takuya and let's just enjoy our time." Jun said.

"Yeah maybe I think a lot." Kirito said finally he can order something it's just a plain pancake and bacon while his drink is a hot chocolate.

"Wow for once it's cheap." Serena chuckled.

"I don't want anything on the menu." Kirito sigh.

The waiter left and they waits for their order.

"So how was odaiba when I left?" Kirito asked.

"Not much but takuya was acting strange lately." She sigh and kirito was thinking.

"He did told me that catastromon was freed." He sigh.

"What?! But he is okay from what I look." Jun said.

"Yeah the outside but the inside I just don't know." Kirito said.

"Kirito.." Serena said and felt bad for accusing him.

"Here is your order." The waitress puts up all the order in the table and left.

"Well let's eat." Kirito smiled and munch the pancakes with full of his strength.

At the dark ocean.

Takuya and catastromon have defeated some divermons and neo devimons even now they are still fighting some airdramons but it didn't seem to be interesting and now the scene changed they are on the cliff after some fight cause the time in the dark ocean is faster than the human world or even the digital world.

"I'm bored catastromon." Takuya sigh looking at the ocean.

"There is no tough enemies huh?" Catastromon sigh.

"Yeah.. I need some challenge.." With the sound of that a megidramon descend from the sky and changed into what we call chaos gallantmon it's when gallantmon falls into the darkness.

"Ah.. I'm back.." The chaos gallantmon shouted.

"Is that what I think it is?" Takuya eyes widened as he saw chaos gallantmon and he hops on to catastromon and flew off to the place.

"Who are you?!" Chaos gallantmon shouted as takuya bowed to him.

"I liked to introduce myself. My name is Takuya Kanbara and may I fight you thee knight?" He speaks in a manner of chaos gallantmon spoke.

"So you're the one who freed that thing.." Chaos gallantmon shouted looking at catastramon.

"Yeah." Takuya smiled and his eyes glowed purple.

"Tch so you too huh? I'm gonna seal you and that thing!" Chaos gallantmon shouted as he was attacking with his lance.

"Catastromon he is coming.." Takuya said.

"Got it.." Catastromon began on attacking with his flames.

Meanwhile..

Koji was about to open the door to his house when his chrono digivice beep and has a message on it.

'Koji come on fast it's an emergency. We found takuya.'  
>-Nick-<p>

Koji quickly put the keys back and without hesitation goes out to nick's coordination.

Back at the dark ocean.

"Chrono Flare!" Catastromon shot out multiple fire beams that he learns while he was in the digivice.

"Judecca Prison!" Chaos gallantmon shouted as he uses his shield to counteract the attack.

"You're good." Takuya smiled.

"You too." He shot his chaos shot at catastromon but he uses his chrono laser.

"Takuya digivolve me.." Catastromon ordered.

"I can't.." Takuya said.

"Why?!" Catastromon shouted.

"Judecca Prison!" Chaos gallantmon shouted while takuya was in the way catastromon protect him with his hands and was hurt badly.

"What should I do?" Takuya asked to himself.

He look at catastromon was attacked with chaos gallantmon lance and was slowly losing.

"Brave Metal!" Dorugoramon appeared right behind of him.

"Dorugoramon then that means he is here." Takuya said.

"You're so predictable!" Nick shouted on dorugoramon.

"Did koji sent you?" Takuya asked.

"Kinda.." Nick smiled.

"But I'm your enemy." Takuya shouted.

"But this time it's not the time." Dorugoramon shouted as he dodge chaos gallantmon lance.

"I don't need your help! I can do this by myself!" Takuya shouted.

Catastromon began rampaging and attacking chaos gallantmon and dorugoramon.

"I need more power.." Takuya shouted and his digivice was emitting a dark light that even the wind was gushing heavily.

"Catastromon digivolve!" He shouted as his eyes changed into half golden.

"Chaos Deltamon!" The new knight appeared but he just sway his sword to both of them.

"Deltamon show them your new power." Takuya shouted and puts up his digivice onto the air and a ring appeared.

"Hex Sword Go!" The digivice shouted as takuya scan it and a black sword appeared.

"Chaos Countdown!" Takuya shouted and his digivice count from 30.

"30" The count down starts.

"Judecca Prison!" Chaos gallantmon shouted as he attacks the two but only dorugoramon was hit.

"Too easy." Chaos deltamon appeared behind chaos gallantmon and slash him.

"25,24,23" Takuya closes his eyes and began connecting with chrono deltamon.

Chrono deltamon began to sway his sword but it's an odd position he doesn't even move but chaos gallantmon was receiving scratch while dorugoramon was blown away.

"How did he do that!" Nick shouted.

"He is just so fast that we couldn't see him move." Dorugoramon growl.

Takuya opens his eyes and chuckled.

"Here is an instant replay!" He smiled wickedly as the scene changes when chaos deltamon was swaying his sword and it is seen that he was attacking on the left side then punch dorugoramon while kicking him and using his sword to slash him and push him further while with chaos gallantmon he puts up his chrono stream and slash with many energy beams.

"15,14,13" Chaos deltamon attacked the two.

"12,11,10,9,8" Chaos deltamon was attacking more fiercely than before and dorugoramon can't keep up.

"5"  
>"4"<br>"3"  
>"2"<br>"1"

He began to attack in an accordinate order and attacked with a new move he made and begun charging his way of attacked and dark thunder appeared.

"Zero Photon Glacier!" The whole place was surrounded by dark energy blast and columns of dark spiral appeared and exploded on chaos gallantmon and his armor was burnt in the process.

"It seems your worthy holding that sword and I'm here to search for a holder of hazard but again I was wrong the dark king was here and it's my pleasure." He bowed.

"Dark king?" Nick asked looking at dorugoramon he can't move because of the damage he took.

"Then you're ready.." Chaos gallantmon said as he was turned into a black ring but it didn't have any symbol in it except chrono sign.

"And you must convince flamemon for this to work on your in coming fight." He shouted as the sound disappeared.

"Could you please not tell koji?" Takuya asked.

"Why must I do that?!" Nick shouted.

"It's to help you nick!" Takuya shouted.

"Me?!" Nick asked.

"Just come next week our same place and time when we first met.." Takuya shouted as he disappeared.

"We first met?" He looked away but he don't know if he told koji or not.

At the park.

"Did you find takuya?" Lucy and Koji asked.

"No.. I was wrong about it sorry." Nick sigh.

"It's fine at least your not lying." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah." Nick smiled.

"Well maybe takuya is at home.." Koji rush into the house maybe finding takuya there would be a good idea.

Back at home.

"Now time to get studying." Takuya said as he began lazily studying well he already studied at the school but again it isn't that bad and doing his homework was a good thing for him.

"That was great!" Astral Veemon shouted.

"Yeah.. But what did chaos gallantmon means by convincing flamemon?" Takuya asked to himself looking at the ring.

Koji was in front of the apartment and opening the door seeing it still a black out.

"Takuya!" Koji shouted but no one was answering him. He then pick on takuya's room seeing him studying really seriously. He was glaring at koji but he ignored it and began writing his homework that 75% of it was done at school.

"Done.." He close his books and glare at koji but not talking at him.

"What is with you?!" Koji shouted.

"Move.." Takuya shouted and goes to the kitchen ignoring koji.

"You're acting like that again! I didn't do something and you're acting like a jerk." Koji said.

"Whatever you say." Takuya shouted.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low voice that koji can't even hear it while he goes to the kitchen and grab some milk and opening the tv and saw the anime that had turned on and it's mahou sensou a story about a girl that meets a boy especially it's an official premiere.

"We're home.." Jun shouted with kirito and serena opening the door.

"Why are they here!" Koji shouted while takuya just chuckled seeing the show.

"Cool!" He shouted looking at the users of magic even the flame one.

"Shhh.." Takuya said watching the show again and turning up the volume.

"That's so loud!" Koji shouted.

"Serena do you bring that.." Kirito asked.

"Yup." Serena smiled and they use their ear plugs.

"Ugh takuya turn down the volume.." Jun shouted.

"Nope.. You guys are loud and I'm still watching duh.." Takuya said.

"Well davis. Why are you wearing half ear plugs?" Jun asked to him.

"I want to hear you fight so it's gonna be cool!" Kirito shouted.

"Oh man I'm sleepy and still have so much homeworks to do so bye." She go up to the guest room and it's lucky for her to have a small bathroom.

"Haha funny." Takuya shouted looking at the protagonist fighting the other user and finally dodging it with what they called evasive magic.

"And this is the best part.." The credits was filmed and wait for the next episode preview.

"Ow it's over." Takuya said and shut the tv off seeing that kirito,jun and koji was still arguing he looks at the food that's in the package and it's a yakiniku bento and some soda drinks.

"This is good." Takuya smiled and eats the food but before that he prays first.

"Itadakimasu!"

He began to it when koji,kirito and jun look at him.

"What?" Takuya said.

"You're not gonna break us up off fighting?" Kirito asked.

"Nope try it and didn't work and all three of you are annoying." He didn't finished eating and drink some of the soda then headed to his room.

"See that's what I'm talking about." Koji shouted.

Jun saw that he eats only 1/4 of it and she feels bad for it and tries to go to takuya's room.

"Takuya open the door." Jun shouted.

"No! I don't want to open it." Takuya shouted but the sound of it. It's like he was keeping his emotion in tact.

"Okay I won't force you. Did koji nag you before?" Jun asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Takuya lowered his voice.

"You're bad at lying." Jun sigh.

"Okay just sleep it's late I'll try to heat it for your breakfast." She smiled.

"Thank you." Takuya sigh in relief to say that her sister was still there to support him.

"You're changing you know." She sigh.

"I know.." Takuya said.

"I'll take my leave." Jun smiled and left takuya's door reaching back to the kitchen.

"So how does it go?" Kirito asked.

Jun was seeing koji with a glance but then seeing her brother face she can't shake the feeling that koji is nagging him.

"Okay he is fine just need some rest but I think koji he is acting like these because of you.." Jun sigh.

"Me?!" Koji asked to himself.

"I can see on his face when he is like that something must be going on probably you're nagging him with that jerk thing." Kirito face changes into serious one.

"He just changes his attitude and act like he doesn't want to talk to me." Koji said.

"There is a reason for it you know. Like maybe catastromon." Kirito said.

"How did you know?" Jun asked.

"So you've noticed sis." Kirito smiled.

"Wait so because of that thing?" Koji asked.

"No.. Not just that thing. It's also because of you koji.. You're the source." Kirito pointed at him.

"But I didn't do anything." Koji shouted.

"Yes you didn't do anything is indeed correct but what I'm saying is that this time your about to see the other side of him if he finally defeated his other half." Kirito said.

"His other half?" Koji asked.

"As we speak he is waking up inside of him and it's darker than him." Kirito sigh revealing that he too was like that but on the edge of controlling himself.

"You too?" Jun asked.

"It's time to reveal myself that I'm not motomiya davis but I'm motomiya kirito his twin.." Kirito's left eyes was changing into blue beside normal chocolate.

"You're kidding right?" Jun asked.

"No I'm not davis I told you then let me prove it and bring koji with you and I wanna fight you legendary warrior of light!" Kirito shouted.

"Wha-?!" Koji shouted he didn't believe that kirito wanted to fight him.

Jun just watching the two of them with a confusion look while takuya at his room was seeing chaos gallantmon's ring. He remembered his words.

"Convince Flamemon" He said while looking at the ring again still confused how would it work.

(Kirito's Voice) Next time it's me against koji when I saw him what I can do since I'm part of the sanctuary he'll regret his words while takuya venture off to the fire terminal where he finds something unique and what to be revealed in chaos gallantmon's ring.

Next Time: Motomiya Kirito

Let's take flight dracomon to the endless sky!dless sky! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Motomiya Kirito.

(Kirito's Recap) Okay last time takuya goes to the dark ocean fighting chaos gallantmon while me,jun and serena were having a relax time at the cafe but then I revealed myself and we just go into a battle that I do wanna have.

Next Day

"Where is takuya?" Koji asked looking at his room that is neat.

"Oh he already go just now." Jun smiled that it's rare for him to go this early as it was only 6:30 in the morning.

"He is up already huh?" Serena yawned but she is ready to go to school and was slicing her bread.

"Yup he is I think.." Kirito said as he was already finishing gearing up to go to school.

"Since when did you guys are up?" Koji asked and was surprised.

"Well we're especially up since 5 AM even takuya he is always up one hour before we do usually he is playing soccer." Serena smiled

"One hour?" Jun and koji shouted.

"Yeah. Sometimes it's later if holidays." Kirito sigh.

"Since we were with and he is the oldest at that time." Serena smiled.

"Oh yeah kirito, hmm serena what is your specialty? Jun asked.

"Oh that's easy.. Cooking,psychics and soccer" Serena smiled and chuckled.

"Oh wait what?!" Jun shouted

"Well kirito didn't you want to eat?" Serena asked as he was seeing that kirito is.

"It's cool. I can find melon bread at the store anyway." He smiled.

"Haha you and melon bread." Serena smiled.

"Bye Bye.." Serena said as she finish eating with kirito behind her.

"Wow a girl can play soccer." Koji was amused by her and hummed his mouth.

"Koji you better get ready!" Jun shouted to his ear.

"Yeah sorry.." He smiled and quickly goes to the bathroom.

At the school.

"Yeah keep it up!" Takuya shouted as he plays soccer with the seniors.

"You're good." Tai smiled as takuya was dodging every players tackle.

"Tsurugi!" He shouted to the black hair boy.

"Nice pass!" Tsurugi said as he was passing back to takuya.

"There is 2 guards on tsurugi." Takuya thought and realize that yosuke wasn't guarded he was the one with yellow hair.

"Shoot Yosuke!" He shouted.

"Got it!" Yosuke shoot the ball upwards and it made through the goal.

"You're too good." Tai said.

"Well actually.." Takuya wanted to explain but seeing koji was already going to school coming at him was fast.

"It's nothing." He sigh and left.

"What's up with him?" Tai asked.

"Wow I'm early." Koji stated.

"Nah we're already done." Tai chuckled.

"I know there is something between you and takuya" Tsurugi sigh he too was like that when he was in middle school.

"There is nothing wrong.." Koji lied.

"Lie all you want I know he is jealous." He sigh again but didn't want to put more pressure as tai glare at him.

"Watch it." Tai shouted.

"Takuya just need some time alone and koji it's best you're not looking for him for now." Yosuke puts up an opinion.

"He is right and a little of advice I'm trying to find the royal knights." Tai whispered.

"Tai-san class is starting." Tsurugi smiled.

"Got it! Koji you better get to class." Tai smiled at him.

Lunch Time.

"How do I get to convince flamemon" Takuya thought while serena was still looking at him.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked.

"I want to know how to convince flamemon." He asked serena.

"Let me see that ring." Serena pick the ring and kinda saw it like she knew how to fix his problem.

"Okay just think the first place you thought where flamemon is.." She suggested to takuya.

"Wait.. Hmm the subway.." Takuya said.

"No deeper.." Serena said.

"The fire terminal.." He shouted.

"Exactly." She smiled and winked.

"Then I must go there. Where is kirito I need him." Takuya shouted.

"Sorry he can't. He is fighting koji." Serena whispered.

"Okay just don't let him do anything out of hand." Takuya exclaimed.

"Yeah." She smiled weakly.

"I'll be home late. Please tell jun." Takuya sigh.

"Got it takuya.. Get that ring to work or else!" Serena shouted.

"Got it mom.." Takuya joked making serena embarrassed.

"Hey takuya wanna see my match with koji.." Kirito said as he was going to takuya's table.

"I'll come if I can." Takuya winked.

"But takuya.." Serena said until takuya keep her mouth shut.

"What did you wanna say?" Kirito asked.

"Nothing." Serena smiled and saw kirito gone.

"You put up a whole lot of lie already takuya." She sigh.

"He doesn't have to know." Takuya sigh.

"He is expecting you." Serena glared at him.

"I'll be back as fast as I can okay.." Takuya said.

"You better!" She shouted.

Takuya's stomach was growling he hadn't ate since morning luckily jun had microwave the bento and bring it into his backpack.

"You haven't ate didn't you?" Serena asked.

"No.. I better eat cause I'm missing a lot of my energy." Takuya flushed.

After school

Takuya POV

I was walking to a place where there wasn't any people in it and my place was the music room since it isn't use.

I pointed my digivice into the air and a black portal opens to coordinates where the fire terminal where. The first time he got his spirit.

Digital World(Fire Terminal)

"This place is deserted." I saw that there were no digimons that was there but then two digimon snatch me up.

"What's going on?" I shouted.

Back with kirito.

"Okay it's time." Kirito look at the clock it's 5:30 PM and koji was ready at the computer room.

"Kirito?!" TK and the others shouted.

"I thought your in you know shinjuku" Kari smiled.

"I just got back here and with takuya's grade." Kirito smiled.

"Well should we begin?" Koji asked as he was getting ready to fight but first serena comes in with a guest.

"Here you are." Serena smiled and opens the girls blind fold all of them were surprise.

"Jun?!" They all shouted.

"Yeah I'm here. I want to see davis. I mean kirito fight." She smiled

"You knew?" They all shouted.

"Of course." Jun smiled.

"And of course she is a tamer." Serena explained.

"What do you mean?" They all asked.

"This is my D-arc" Jun said as she holds her D-arc upward.

"But her partner was lost in a mission and can't come back." Serena sigh.

"And of course when she gave me that thing it made me remember. Thank you." Jun smiled at serena.

"Any time sis." Serena winked.

"Now let the match begin.." Jun shouted as her body was glowing.

"Where are we taken too?" They all asked as if they were floating and disappeared.

"Don't worry it's just a teleportation." Koji said.

"Teleportation?" TK and Kari asked.

Meanwhile.

Takuya POV.

"Where am I?" I asked myself the place was heated with fire hold place and the statue of ancient greymon was shining brightly

"Finally it's time.." The first digimon said.

"That catastromon story will have it's end." The second digimon said.

I can't hear their voices clearly but they were saying catastromon and end was clear to me and also they were like from my evolution the first one was a champion and the other one was an ultimate.

"Boy it's time to wake up we're sorry." From the sound of it. It looks like an agnimon.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Another beast growl with it's signature red and fang I can know that it's burning greymon.

"Wait? Where am I?" I asked to them and they were a little scared of me.

"The wielder of chaos finally come but you can't unlock your full power because of flamemon." Agnimon said and there were many prophecies.

"We're here to help you.." Burning greymon said.

"Help me?!" I asked to them.

"Now it's time for flamemon to accept that catastromon isn't what we thought." He shouted.

"Digitalize! Flamemon!" I shouted and flamemon comes out.

"I'm reek!" Flamemon shouted as he was out of the digivice.

"Hey there flamemon." Agnimon smiled.

"Uncle?" Flamemon asked.

"Uncle?!" I gasped looking at flamemon.

"Catastromon is finally free." Burning greymon growl.

"I know it's him. I said no but you still open the gate!" Flamemon shouted at me and throws his flames but astral veemon comes out and protected me.

"Don't come near him!" Astral Veemon shouted.

"Astral Veemon." I shouted but then again I couldn't do anything I wish I could protect myself without my partners help.

"I barely even using this form and takuya is my friend even if I fall to the darkness there is always light!" Astral Veemon straight digivolve to catastromon and attacked with his black flame.

"Almost.." Flamemon said.

"Fight!" Catastromon shouted.

"Fine.." Flamemon sigh he too didn't like the way catastromon acts all his want and he too is my partner so I'm confused.

"Just watch boy." Burning greymon sigh as the cave turns into a battle ring.

"Flamemon is testing him." Agnimon said.

"Testing him?!" I asked to them.

"There is stated in the prophecy and we're underground so no royal knights will interrupt." Burning greymon said.

"So that's why you're saving me." I said knowing the event just now.

"Yeah and if flamemon won your powers will be return and you can never use it again." Agnimon informed.

"You're kidding right?!" I shouted.

"No we're not.." Burning greymon said.

"Flamemon warp digivolve too!"

"Ancient Greymon!"

Catastromon and ancient greymon was trading blow as the battle heat up they begun to fire their attacks.

"Gaia Tornado!" He began to attack catastromon and he was sent flying but then break the tornado by using chrono stream as his mouth was full with black energy that turns the table yet again.

"Chaos Flare!" Catastromon began to attack with his flames into many energy burst.

"Omega Burst!" An energy surround him that makes catastromon another kilometer away.

"Catastromon" I wanted to run after him but agnimon stopped me he said it's not my fight it's time catastromon to take his glory back.

"Do as they say takuya." He said to me and growl if he even take one step to here he would be sorry.

"I don't need to digivolve.." Catastromon stated.

"Gaia Tornado!" Catastromon closes his eyes and saw an opening behind ancient greymon.

"Black Cross!" He began creating black clouds and starting up a blast while ancient greymon was occupied with how successful he is to trap him.

"This is the end!" Ancient greymon shouted as he was really getting excited but then catastromon was behind him and blasting in front of him with black energy stream was blown away into another kilometer away.

"You.." He shouted.

"Don't underestimate me kid." Catastromon sigh.

"Yeah!" I shouted but then ancient greymon was attacking more fiercely with his flames that catastromon can't even guard.

"Black Cross!" He began creating dark clouds again to let him slip pass but ancient greymon won't be fooled twice.

"Omega Burst!" Ancient greymon began creating burst of energy that even he can't control it and sent catastromon away. Catastromon's armor crack because he can't control the black cross he was supposed to use it only once in a battle cause his body can't take it much.

"I can't wait any longer.." I grab hold free from agnimon and run to catastromon.

"This is the real end!" Ancient greymon shouted as he was fully charge with his gaia tornado.

"No!" I shouted and that ticks me off and an energy barrier was protecting catastromon and me.

"I won't let you hurt anyone! If you're my partner then you wouldn't done this." I growl my eyes changes into half purple and gold.

"I can feel the power surging but this one it felt more. It's his true feelings." Catastromon said to himself.

"Catastromon digivolve too!"

"Chrono Deltamon V!"

The new knight appeared it's still deltamon but his armor was clearer but there is nothing change to him.

"Let's go deltamon V.." I smiled.

"Sure thing cause your my partner." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"I hate it at first but then I thought again I was bad but now I like to change.." Deltamon began to sway his sword.

(Takuya's Voice) It's Chrono Deltamon V he is my partner in his chest had a V sign just like ulforce his signature attacks are V Chrono Burst and Blazing Numeron.

"Blazing Numeron!" As he was using his body to elevate faster a burst of dark flame was on him that makes ancient greymon felt melt.

"What is this?" Ancient greymon saw a little light thingy on his side but then he noticed that it's exploded right in front of his face.

"Cool.." I shouted and was amazed.

"Tch." Ancient greymon was burnt at his left hand.

"Gaia Burst Maximum!" He shouted and the cave began to shake.

"I must stop these." Chrono deltamon V thought and he knew what move to make.

"V Chrono Burst!" His sword was changed into a gun but a v form type and he blast right on the middle of ancient greymon and it exploded returning him to a rookie form.

"That's it.." Agnimon stated.

"Winner! Takuya and Chrono Deltamon V!" Burningreymon smiled at the two.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

"I know you guys could do it." Flamemon smiled.

"Wait why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I act like that cause I know that is the only way for catastromon to unlock his full power." He smiled.

"Would you give me your permission to use this ring?" I asked and hand out the ring with chaos symbol in it.

"Oh these. I can't do much. It must be done by bravery and harmony." Flamemon said.

"Peace and Harmony?" I asked to him.

"I explain on the way." Flamemon said on cue the cave crumble.

"This is our partings." Agnimon said as they separated ways he began to disappear and burning greymon too.

"Our job here is done." He growled.

"Geez that old man I know the exit follow me!" They found the door to the exit and saw a herd of royal agents was in there he then close the door and found an odd one.

"Here young one.." A voice leads takuya and the others and they disappear within the door.

End POV

Meanwhile(1 and half hour earlier)

So this is the place.." Koji said.

"Yup this is what I call the goddess arena!" Jun shouted as they saw a floating coliseum floating alone in the sky.

"Digitalize! Dracomon!" Kirito shouted.

"It's good to be back!" Dracomon shouted.

"Hey buddy wanna have some nice fight?" Kirito asked.

"Sure thing I'm itching for once!" Dracomon was getting pumped up.

"I can't use my wizard form then.." Koji digitalize strabimon.

"What's up koji." Strabimon smiled.

"Up for a fight?" Koji asked

"You bet.." Strabimon smiled.

"Let's begin!" Jun shouted.

"Now dracomon! Digivolve!" Kirito shouted.

"Dracomon warp digivolve too!"

"Slayerdramon!"

"Strabimon warp digivolve too!"

"Ancient Garurumon!"

(Koji's Voice) Let me introduce my partner ancient garurumon I never use him in a while his Absolute zero and sharpness claymore will cut his opponents to pieces.

(Kirito's Voice) It's good to be back with my partner slayerdramon he is half of my soul his attacks are tenryu slash,shoryu slash and koryu slash will bust through his enemies.

"Come Fragrach!" Slayerdramon shouted summoning his sword that shines the whole arena.

"What is this feeling?" Kari said as she was feeling dizzy.

"You can felt it too huh kari?" Jun asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked to jun.

"It means that you're chosen" Jun smiled.

"Chosen?!" Serena and TK asked.

"Yeah" Jun said while her goddess statue shined with kari's too but there is still 5 left.

"Wait so who are the other five?" Serena asked again.

"I don't know.." Jun sigh.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Ancient garurumon growl using his sword to attack slayerdramon but it always misses.

"Where is takuya?" Kirito asked to himself he seems didn't confident about himself.

"Kirito hey!" Slayerdramon shouted he didn't even give an order.

"Oh yeah.." He sigh and begun imaging the enemies movement.

"Just guard in the mean time!" Kirito shouted.

Kirito POV

I looked at myself and my digivice why I do this in the first place and begun a plan that davis always made.

*flashback*

"Hey kirito." Davis shouted.

"What now davis?" I asked to him.

"Hmm can I play target practice?" He asked to me.

"Sure let me guess I'm it." I sigh looking at him.

We begun to practice each other he is using ulforce veedramon and I'm with slayerdramon he teach me how to use the fragrach and it's a little bit hard for me and it's heavy.

"Don't hesitate a little bit just see your opponents move then formulate a plan.." Davis explained.

I begun to watch him move I saw an opening and ordered slayerdramon to attack and ulforce veedramon was in a pinch he can't use any attacks.

"Tenryu Slash!" Slayerdramon began to move swiftly against ulforce veedramon and his sword broke.

"Nice job." Davis smiled.

"Sure I'll do my best." I smiled again looking at him with full of gratitude.

"One tip. Sometimes your enemy may do something surprising that's when you must improvise." Davis lectured and ended the battle.

"Okay got it now let's have lunch!" I shouted opening my lunch bag.

"Haha you and food." Davis titled his head.

*end of flashback*

Ancient Garurumon began attacking with his double sword at slayerdramon but he kept on guarding in the verge of breaking.

"I saw it!" I began to order slayerdramon to dodge.

"Tenryu Slash!" He began to move quickly slashing ancient garurumon while throwing one of his sword off.

"Shoryu Slash!" He began to move faster and slash ancient garurumon again and it take a considerable damage.

"Ancient Garurumon!" Koji shouted.

"Where are you takuya?" I said and didn't saw takuya made me feel disappointed.

Unknown Place.

Takuya POV

"Where am I?" I asked myself and it was like a coliseum.

"Welcome to the goddess coliseum" A beast growl as he greeted me in.

"Coliseum?" I asked.

"Yes I'm jun's partner." The beast growled.

"Fanglongmon?!" I shouted remembered him within davis memory.

"Oh I'm so famous and I can see you carry davis consciousness but it's block by the thing inside of you." Fanglongmon growled.

"7 princess of light." I thought.

"Oh I see you already meet 4 huh?" Fanglongmon smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"But the other 3 were missing" Fanglongmon sigh.

"The other 3?" I asked.

"The first one was a tamer who lost her partner,The second one was a demon lord she always lose perception but a kind wielded heart the last one was a girl who holds power over papers" Fanglongmon explained.

"Papers?" I was confused but I know the second one was.

"You know the fifth one?" Fanglongmon asked.

"No it's just my imagination but she is my classmate." I explained.

"I don't want to push it." Fanglongmon sigh.

"Wait but why jun?" I asked again and it seems he is willing to explain.

"Hmm she is kind,brave and her will was number one." Fanglongmon smiled.

"But why now?" I asked again as we entered the main part of the arena.

"Oh that's cause the three fraction is fighting so you need to unite them." Fanglongmon chuckled.

"How?!" I asked.

"See the red wizard." He smiled.

"Haruto?! But I can't." I sigh.

"You must but first clear up your mess with the black wizard." Fanglongmon said.

"Got it." I smiled but sensing something isn't right. I quickly saw that koji was fighting kirito and it had begun but it was strange why kirito didn't use his full power and was dodging the attacks.

"Sharpness Claymore!" Ancient garurumon's sword began to shined and slash through slayerdramon's sword and throws it to another part of the coliseum not far away.

"Oh no!" Slayerdramon said seeing that his sword was far away and ancient garurumon was blocking him in every way.

"Absolute Zero!" Ancient garurumon began to freeze slayerdramon and slash him through.

"It's over." Koji said as he saw slayerdramon was exhausted.

"Not yet." Slayerdramon growled as he tries to stand up and didn't give up.

"He is still standing?" Ancient garurumon was amused and I look that kirito was feeling down and seeing negative energy was trying to surround him.

"I must do something. But what?" I asked to myself thinking it over and over again.

"That's it." My idea was running through my head I then shouted kirito's name.

"Kirito! Don't give up! Show them why you are the one that holds the crest of bravery!" I shouted.

"Takuya.." Kirito said to himself feeling surges of energy filling him up.

"Go kirito! Beat him up! Show them!" I shouted again.

"Takuya?!" The others shouted.

"Thank you fanglongmon." I smiled at him.

"No I should thanked you. Now it's time for the real match to begin." He smiled at me.

End of Takuya POV.

"Slayerdramon Mode Change!" Slayerdramon shouted as his body was glowing brightly.

"It's too bright.." Ancient garurumon said as he was blinded by the light.

"Hunter Mode!" His appearance changed instead of a sword he carried 2 dagger on his back.

(Kirito's Voice) That's my slayerdramon hunter mode his dagger is as dangerous as his sword but he leaves his strength for speed his signature attacks are vanity chalice and joker's salvation.

"Chalice?" Ancient garurumon was confused.

"Just look." Takuya smiled and leaning relaxed on fanglongmon.

"Wait kirito's fighting style has changed" Kari said looking at kirito he had somewhat a dark aura but it's soothing.

"Slayerdramon aim for his swords!" Kirito smiled and slayerdramon began to attack fiercely with his daggers.

Ancient garurumon attack with his sword but at the time it was a stalemate.

"Vanity Chalice!" Slayerdramon was changing his dagger into an arrow.

"Kirito!" He shouted.

"Got it!" Kirito said and he has a driver that amazed everyone.

"The reason kirito never uses his belt is cause he didn't need to become a wizard he is just a media for slayerdramon." Takuya chuckled seeing that this move can be devastating.

"Wild, Go!" The ring shouted and slayerdramon was reaching his climax vanity chalice.

"Sharpness Claymore!" Ancient garurumon tried to attack but slayerdramon was already cast his yellow radiating blast that even sent ancient garurumon's sword away as far as possible and it did damaged him.

"Your time is up." Kirito sigh.

"Finish it slayerdramon!" Kirito shouted as he was excited

Slayerdramon was radiating a blast of energy that changes the atmosphere into anti gravity while he changed his bow back into a dagger.

"Joker's Salvation!" A stack of cards appeared and he pointed it into 2 direction while it slash ancient garurumon from two sides radiated a blast and the time stops for a while.

"Your end is here." Slayerdramon snap his hands and ancient garurumon turns back into strabimon while the time was back on.

"I'm motomiya kirito remember that!" Kirito shouted his name at the end.

"I'll be going." Takuya sigh and a dark portal appeared but serena quickly runs to him.

"Don't go." Serena said.

"If I stay here long graaahhh." He shouted as if his head was in massive pain.

"Quickly get him to the gate!" Flamemon shouted and serena also goes with him.

"Wait takuya!" Kirito shouted but he was gone nobody noticed that serena is gone.

"Where is serena?" Kari asked.

"I don't know." TK said.

"I think I saw takuya's presence." Koji said.

"But he is gone at least nice fight koji!" Kirito smiled and shake hands with him.

"Yeah you too." Koji smiled.

Slayerdramon goes back into dracomon.

"Nice warm up." Dracomon said helping strabimon up.

"You too." Strabimon smiled.

"Serena is gone with takuya." Jun sigh.

"Why?!" They asked.

"He still can't handle the power he got now." She sighed while fanglongmon appeared right beside her.

"But the fight is just in 4 days." Kirito said.

"What fight?!" Jun shouted.

"He is fighting the black wizard." Kirito shouted.

"Eh!" They all shouted.

"In 4 Days.. Hmm if he able to form the chaos driver it should be fine but." Fanglomon come dash in.

"Yeah chaos driver it could channel catastromon's power." Dracomon and kirito said.

"But he needs two rings." Jun said

"Right jun" Fanglongmon smiled.

"Eh?! Fanglongmon how could you still be alive?" Jun asked.

"No matter I'll explain later but motomiya kirito." Fanglongmon look at kirito.

"Give him the courage he needs." He talked to him.

"Got it but why did he have a massive headache?" Dracomon asked.

"No one ever wield catastromon's power fully." Fanglongmon explained but the chaos driver is formed by the wizards to control it but it was never been completed.

"What does the chaos driver looks like?" Kari asked and look at her ring she always keeps.

"That ring!" Jun said looking at it seriously.

"It's not it." She sigh.

"Let me look at it!" Kirito said and look at the ring and felt suspicious he saw it again and he remembered.

"This is a guardian ring." He shouted.

"Guardian Ring?" Kari asked.

"It's a ring for self protection and kari please don't push it." Kirito warned.

"Why?!" Kari asked.

"Cause it's only for emergency and takuya could only use it cause these." Kirito said looking at kari's wrist it has been marked by takuya.

"He do that?!" They all shouted.

"It's that he doesn't realize it." Kirito sigh.

"Well he is kirito the field expert." Dracomon sigh.

"So we must wait for takuya to fight?!" They asked.

"Yes!" Kirito said.

Back at the motomiya residence.

"Hang in there." Serena said as she was putting takuya on his bed and he is asleep but all sweaty.

"Serena.." He said and smiled but his view is getting blacker and then all he see is all black.

"Takuya." Serena sigh.

(Serena's Voice) Next time I retrieve the ring of harmony but it's hard for me cause I didn't know anything but theory. I found some cave and the royal knights will find it's way there but kirito and takuya will help me through it like it or not.

Next time: Serena.

When you said lust. I'm there to come with you. 


End file.
